¿Quién soy yo?: Mi vida sin pasado
by sole potter
Summary: Ginny de 10 años, pierde la memoria. Bellatrix aprovechandose de la situación la adopta. Tres años después, Ginny es inscrita a Hogwarts,con los unicos recuerdos de  unos hermosos ojos verdes que ve en sus sueños y una cadenita de oro con su nombre.
1. Chapter 1

**Pérdida de memoria**

La niña se despidió corriendo al lado del tren mitad riendo, mitad llorando; viéndolo desaparecer junto con ese muchacho de unos impresionantes ojos verdes llamado: Harry Potter.

Se detuvo al ver que el tren escarlata daba un giro hacia la derecha y desaparecía de la vista. Lentamente bajó la mano, hasta ponerla a su costado. Miró el vapor que despedía el tren y no supo por qué sentía ese vacío en el corazón.

– Ginny, querida – dijo la señora Weasley, llegando al lado de su hija – no te sientas triste, los volverás a ver en Navidad.

Ginny vió a su madre con una sonrisa.

– Tienes razón, mami – dijo –. Es solo que los voy a extrañar mucho.

– Sí, hija. Yo también, yo también.

Madre e hija se tomaron de la mano, retornando sobre sus pasos el camino que había seguido para llegar. La estación 9 ¾ aun estaba llena de familias que habían ido a despedir a sus hijos, así se formaron en una fila para salir sin que los muggles del otro lado notarán, que aparecían personas de la nada.

–Hija, ahora vamos a ir al callejón Diagon – informó la mujer pelirroja a su hija, mientras esperaban a que una pareja de esposos pasará la barrera – para comprar una nueva túnica para tu padre.

– ¿Ahora? – Preguntó, haciendo una mueca –. Esperaba llegar a casa para visitar a Luna. Últimamente, está muy sola, mamá.

– Podrás visitarla después. Ahora necesito ir al callejón Diagon, Ginny.

– Esta bien, mamá – aceptó de mala gana – pero, ¿me compraras un helado? – la señora Weasley suspiro –por fis, mami; por fis – rogó la niña dando saltitos.

– Está bien, hija – dijo avergonzada de la actitud de su hija – pero, sólo uno.

– No, no – contradijo –. Mejor tres.

– ¿Tres? No. Sólo uno.

– No, tres.

– Uno

– ¡Tres! ¡Tres!

– ¡Uno!

– ¡TRES! ¡TRES! ¡TRES! – gritó Ginny.

La señora Weasley al ver el espectáculo que estaba dando con su hija, gritó.

– ¡NO! – muchas personas voltearon al escuchar su grito –. Discúlpenla – sonrió nerviosa – es sólo una niña – se inclinó susurrándole a su hija –. Está bien, tendrás tus helados, si dejas de comportar así.

–Sí, mami – acepto feliz la niña.

Pasaron rápidamente la barrera, caminaron un par de cuadras y al final de esta se metieron en una callejuela abandonada.

– Quédate en la acera, Ginny – pidió la señora Weasley sacando su varita del bolso – vamos a viajar en el Autobús Noctámbulo.

– ¿El Autobús Noctámbulo? Odio viajar allí. Siempre termino con dolor de estómago.

– Los helados, Ginny – le recordó su madre.

"_Todo lo que se tiene que hacer por unos helados _– pensó. Se subió a la acera y apenas la varita de su madre había salido, apareció un autobús color rojo de dos pisos e inscrito en un parabrisas las palabras: Autobús Noctámbulo. La puerta se abrió y por allí, apareció un joven, que saltó a la acera.

– Bienvenidos al Autobús Noctambulo, – recito con voz aburrida, un joven de 15 ó 16 años – transporte de emergencia para el brujo/a abandonado/a a su suerte, alargue la varita, suba y lo llevaremos a donde quiera, me llamo Stan Shunpike, estaré a su disposición este día – miro a madre y a hija – ¿dónde las llevamos?

– Al Caldero Chorreante – respondió la señora Weasley –.Muchas gracias – agregó al ser ayudada a ella y a Ginny a subir al autobús.

El viaje en autobús fue entretenido, pero definitivamente Ginny tuvo un gran dolor de estómago y otro de cabeza.

– Llegamos – anunció Stan, estirando la mano – son 22 sickles.

La señora Weasley revisó su bolso y le pagó.

– Ves, hija – le dijo al bajar en el pub –. Te dije que sería divertido.

– Sí… sí tú lo dices – dijo Ginny intentando no vomitar.

La señora Weasley y Ginny saludaron a Tom, el dueño de pub, y recorrieron el pub hasta el final donde se encontraba una puerta, por donde se ingresaba al callejón Diagon. Los ladrillos de la pared se movieron con el toque de la varita de Molly Weasley y los ladrillos se acomodaron como una puerta para tener una vista total del callejón Diagon.

– Primero, iremos a Gringotts, luego por el traje de tu padre y finalmente por los helados.

Ginny no se quejó sabía que sólo al final comería su helado, aunque ello no se le hacía más grato.

Después de haber sacado el oro del banco de los duendes. Ambas se encaminaron por las calles de los negocios, rodeados de personas.

El callejón Diagon era el lugar donde se podía comprar cualquier cosa que un mago o una bruja deseará o necesitará comprar y en opinión de Ginny era el mejor lugar para comprar helados. Porque no había mejor lugar que la heladería de Florean Fortescue, un hombre que adoraba a los niños y veía su heladería como un regalo hacia los niños más que un negocio.

– Mami, ¿me compras los helados? – pidió la pelirroja, al ver la heladería llena de niños.

– Ahora no, hija – respondió caminando al lado contrario de la heladería –. Debemos comprar primero el traje de tu padre – Ginny puso cara de cachorrito abandonado a su madre – y no pongas esa cara. Toma mi mano, no vaya a ser que te pierdas – la señora Weasley extendió su mano y Ginny la tomó –. Muy bien, así me gusta. Vámonos a Madame Malkin.

Siguieron caminando en la misma dirección, hasta llegar a un pequeño establecimiento al final de la calle, que tenía un escaparate donde se apreciaban todas las túnicas de ocasión.

Media hora después, Ginny estaba sentada en una esquina de la tienda, viendo muerta de aburrimiento como su madre escogía una túnica.

– Y, ¿qué tal está? – le mostró una túnica igual de negra que las otras cinco que le mostrado antes – ¿Crees que a tu padre le guste?

_La pregunta si es te gustara a ti, mamá._

– Sí, sí; es perfecta. Págala – rogó.

– No, señora Weasley. Esa túnica es para el verano – dijo Madame Malkin apareciendo con muchas túnicas en los brazos –. Mire éstas son más resistentes y sirven tanto para el verano como el invierno.

La señora Weasley la vió medianamente interesada.

– A ver, déjeme verlas.

Madame Malkin dejo las túnicas a un lado y entre las dos mujeres revisaron las nuevas túnicas traídas.

Ginny volvió a suspirar por centésima vez de aburrimiento. No entendía el obsesivo interés de su madre por comprar una túnica nueva a su padre. Era cierto que su padre había ascendido de puesto en su trabajo e iba a recibir mayor sueldo, pero no era para exagerar. ..

Si tan siquiera tuviera su helado, estaría menos aburrida. Deseaba uno de chocolate derritiéndose en su boca acompañada de unas galletitas… se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

– Mami – dijo con su tono de voz más dulce, acercándose a las mujeres –. Mami, ¿me darías dinero para comprar helados?

– Sí, hija… toma – respondió distraídamente, sacando unos knucks de la cartera –. No te vayas a tardar… – la señora Weasley miró las túnicas y luego proceso lo que su hija dijo –Espera, ¿qué?

– Voy a comprar helados, mamá – Ginny sonrió cerca de la puerta de la tienda – no te preocupes, regresaré pronto.

Cerró la puerta y echó a correr calle arriba. Sin saber que sería la última vez que vería a su madre en muchos años…

Ginny se relamía el helado de chocolate que había comprado, en una de las mesas de la heladería. Cuando unas fuerte explosiones y unos gritos de terror la hicieron saltar de su asiento, cayéndose la mitad del helado en el suelo.

– Genial – se quejó primero mirando su helado en el suelo y luego al cielo para quedarse paralizada del miedo.

Hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y unas mascar volaban sobre sus escobas destruyendo los establecimientos y atacando a todo aquel que se encontraba en el callejón.

Las personas asustadas corrían tratando de refugiarse y otras se desaparecían. Los más valientes trataban de hacerle la lucha a los mortífagos.

– ¡Cuidado! – Gritó alguien. Ginny alzó la vista y vió a un hombre con una máscara apuntándola en el corazón.

Ginny cerró los ojos pensando que moriría, pero, sólo escuchó un grito ahogado y que algo caía.

– ¡Niña! ¡Reacciona! – la zarandeó alguien. Cuando abrió los ojos vió al dueño de la heladería con una varita en la mano apuntando al mortífago y la otra en su hombro, viéndola preocupado – ¿Te encuentra bien?

– Sí… sí señor – respondió shockeada, miro al mortífago en el suelo – y él… él ésta…ésta – ni siquiera podía decirlo.

– ¿Muerto? Sí, lo ésta – Ginny tembló –. Lo siento, niña; en ocasiones me falta tacto para hablar de ciertas cosas – la miró –. Debes irte, escóndete allí – señaló el piso de abajo – ese es mi departamento, tengo algunos niños escondidos – unos mortífagos con escobas se acercaban – ¡Vete! –le ordenó, Ginny dudó, eran por lo menos tres mortífagos –¡Vete! Aquí, sólo estorbarás.

Ginny salió corriendo, mientras Floran Fortescue se enfrascaba en una fiera batalla de tres contra uno…

Su corazón latía aceleradamente a causa del miedo y la angustia que sentía. Tenía miedo por el señor Fortescue y angustia porque antes de haya salido corriendo, los mortífagos habían incendiado el edificio y no encontraba el maldito departamento, donde estaban los niños. Choco con varias personas que salían desesperadas del edificio.

– ¡Debemos apagar este fuego! – exclamó alguien mientras otro lo jalaba hacia la salida.

– ¡Déjalo! – Gritó el otro cuando notó que su amigo no quería irse –. No se puede apagar, es _fuego maldito._

_¡Fuego maldito! _ – Pensó, acelerándose el corazón.

Corrió y corrió hasta que vió el N° 215 escrito en una puerta. La abrió de un tirón y vió que habían cuatro niños de unos 5 ó 6 años encima de una mesa, tratando inútilmente de escapar de las llamas de fuego rojas, que rodeaban sus frágiles cuerpos apuntó de alcanzarlos…

– ¡No! – Gritó y unas llamas azules de fuego salieron de las palmas de sus manos hacia las llamas rojas, que empezaron a pelear – pero, ¿qué? – se miró las manos, sorprendida. Unos _ayúdanos _la trajeron a la realidad.

Las llamas azules parecían alejar a las rojas del lugar donde estaban los niños, así que valientemente la pelirroja corrió, procurando no incendiarse, hasta llegar con los niños.

– ¿Están bien? – Preguntó, sudando copiosamente; en ese momento los niños gritaron asustados cuando las llamas rojas se abalanzaron contra ellos, pero se golpearon de lleno con un gran muro azul, que habían formado las llamas azules, que accidentalmente Ginny había convocado. Estas parecían actuar acorde a los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

– ¡Corran! – Gritó señalando la salida; los niños la miraron asustados – ¡Vamos, corran! – Los cuatro niños bajaron de la mesa y corrieron asustados a la salida.

Dispuesta a irse se dio la vuelta, pero escuchó una voz asustada.

– ¡Auxilio! – pidió ayuda una niña que estaba encima de un gran ropero que empezaba a tambalearse – Ayúdame, por favor – rogó.

Ginny miró la puerta, y luego a la niña. Podía irse y salvarse, viendo de nuevo a su madre y a su familia, pero esa niña también tenía una y sufrirían mucho si la perdían.

Soltó una maldición y echo a correr hacia la niña, atravesando el fuego con velocidad.

– ¡Salta! – Dijo estirando los brazos – ¡Te atraparé!

La niña se agazapó hasta el borde del borde dispuesta a saltar, pero al ver la altura que había desde el ropero hasta el suelo, tembló negando.

– No puedo – replicó asustada – es demasiado alto.

Ginny se desesperó, muy pronto las llamas azules se extinguirían. La magia accidental no duraba para siempre. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que la ayudará a bajar a la niña y vió unas cajas de madera en un rincón.

– Espera – dijo – voy a traer algo para bajarte. Sostente bien.

La niña asintió y se tomó del borde del ropero. Ginny cogió cuatro cajas que estaban vacías y corrió devuelta hacia la niña.

– Escúchame bien – dijo con una voz calmada y serena que había escuchado de su padre en situaciones arriesgadas – colocaré estas cajas en fila para alcanzarte y cuando llegué arriba , debes saltar hacia mí – extrañamente las llamas rojas empezaban a extinguirse debajo de ellas, algo que Ginny no notó – debes saltar.

– No puedo saltar – sollozó la niña – me caeré.

– No lo harás – dijo– no te dejaré caer – la miró segura, acomodó las cajas y subió encima –. Ahora, ¡salta!

La niña saltó y cayó en los brazos de la pelirroja.

–¿Ves? Te dije que no caerías – entonces, algo que no anticipó sucedió. El peso extra en las cajas hizo que tambalearan y Ginny cayó dándose un gran porrazo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, ella y la niña notaron que las llamas azules y rojas habían desaparecido.

– Debemos irnos – advirtió Ginny – al ver el estado endeble del departamento que había dejado el fuego.

– No puedo – dijo la niña, tomándose el pie – me torcí el tobillo.

– Lo que me faltaba – murmuró la pelirroja por lo bajo –. A ver – dijo inclinándose – te duele aquí – tocó su pierna.

– ¡Ay!

– Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente – mejor porque no pones tu brazo en mi hombro y te ayudaré.

–Está bien.

Salieron del departamento y caminaron lentamente por los pasillos, hasta llegar al segundo piso. La niña la miraba de hito en hito, cosa que hizo enfurecer a la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué? Tengo monos en la cara.

–Disculpa – dijo la niña, avergonzada – es que me pregunto cómo lo hiciste.

– ¿Hacer el qué?

– Ya sabes… – agitó su mano libre – esa llamas azules que aparecieron en tus manos.

– Pues… – dudó, bajando las escaleras del segundo piso –…supongo que fue magia accidental.

– ¿Magia accidental? – repitió, sorprendida – acaso, ¿se puede controlar de esa forma?

– No lo sé – respondió confusa – es la primera vez que expulsó tanta magia – le contó – usualmente, i magia consistía en elevar objetos y desaparecer cosas. Es como si…– no sabía explicarse –…como si yo pudiera controlar ese poder. El fuego parecía seguir mis órdenes, como si supiera lo que necesito.

Se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la salida del edificio.

– ¡Vaya! – Exclamó la niña – tu familia debe ser muy poderosa – Ginny se sonrojo, negando – ¡Oh, pero que molesta! Debes ser de gran pura, – Ginny alzó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto – a propósito, me llamo Demelza. Demelza Robins, y ¿tú?

– Ginevra Weasley, – sonrió, Demelza le caía bien – aunque me puede llamar Ginny – agregó, tratando de abrir de abrir la puerta con su mano libre.

– ¿Ginny? Suena bien. A ver te ayudó – dijo notando los intentos de la pelirroja de abrir la puerta – ¡Demonios! Esta atorada.

– Bueno, sólo hay una manera – resopló la pelirroja – tú me tomarás de mi cintura y yo de tu hombro y con nuestras manos libres jalaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas la puerta…

– ¿Estás segura? – la interrumpió.

–… bueno de alguna forma debe de abrirse – Demelza la miró mal – si tú tienes un mejor plan¸ dilo.

– Calma, calma. Yo sólo preguntaba – dijo alzando las manos – soy inocente – Ginny la miró mal – Ey, que humor ¿A la cuenta de tres?

– A la cuenta de tres – repitió Ginny –. Bien: 1…2… ¡3!

Las dos jalaron con fuerza y la puerta se abrió, aunque mejor hubiera sido que se quedaron dentro.

Los mortífagos aun atacaban el callejón Diagon cuando abrieron la puerta; hechizos y maldiciones volaban por doquier.

– ¡Por aquí! – señalo Ginny a Demelza, un oscuro callejón de tras del edificio – allí nadie nos podrá ver.

Demelza asintió. Ambas caminaron pegadas y encogidas a la pared, evitando toda clase de hechizos y cuando parecían llegar a su objetivo, un mortífago apareció de la nada, interponiéndose en su camino.

– Pero, miren lo que tenemos aquí – dijo el mortífago acercándosele y sacándose la máscara y una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro – si son un par de niñas inocentes – las miró lascivamente – y solas. Tal vez, me divierta un rato con ustedes.

Ginny sintió como Demelza temblaba de miedo, incluso ella misma lo hacía. Él era un mortífago y ellas un par de niñas.

– Aléjese – dijo con una valentía que no sentía – o gritaremos.

El mortífago lanzó una carcajada.

– Y, ¿quién crees que te va escuchar en este alboroto, niña tonta? – se burló – puedo matar y nadie te vendría a rescatarte – miró a Ginny como una mirada lujuriosa – aunque sería un desperdicio – –sacó su varita, Ginny retrocedió asustada – ¡_Expulso_! – el hechizo le cayó de lleno a Ginny, haciendo que el impacto la separará de Demelza y cayendo en los escombros de un edificio destruido.

El mortífago dándola por desmayada la dejó y se fue en busca de Demelza.

– ¡Ay! – se quejó Ginny, doliéndole todos los huesos del cuerpo y haciendo un esfuerzo supremo se sentó, tocándose la cabeza.

– ¡Socorroooooo! ¡Ayudenmeeeee! – se escuchó a lo lejos.

_Demelza _– pensó aterrada.

Muchas veces el miedo y el terror se juntan para formar la valentía. Tomó una roca entre sus manos y protestando todos sus músculos, se levantó.

_No voy a dejarte sola, Demelza._

Caminó lentamente y vió al mortífago guardando su varita y dispuesto a acercarse a Demelza y…

¡Crac!

Lo golpeó a un lado de la cabeza con la piedra.

– ¡Maldita! – Gritó el hombre al notar que su cabeza sangraba; dejó a Demelza, que estaba inconsciente y se levantó – ¡Me las vas a pagar mocosa! – se lanzó contra los pies de Ginny, haciéndola caer.

– ¡Déjeme! ¡Déjeme! – Pateaba Ginny intentando escapar.

Pero, el hombre era más fuerte y más hábil que Ginny y en un rápido movimiento la tomó de las piernas y las detuvo presionándolas con su peso. Ginny gritó de dolor, pero eso parecía motivar más al mortífago, porque con una mano la volteó y volvió a poner su peso en sus rodillas y con la otra, junto las manos de la pelirroja y las puso arriba de su cabeza.

– Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno – Ginny forcejeo tratando de quitarse al hombre de encima –. Eres una estúpida. Por tratar de querer de salvar a tu amiga, lo vas a pagar tú – el hombre intentó besar a Ginny, pero un grito diciendo: _ Aurores, l_o desconcentró y alzó la cabeza_._

Ginny aprovechándose de su distracción, zafó su pierna derecha de su agarre y le pateó en la entrepierna.

– ¡Maldita! – se torció de dolor el mortífago, Ginny se escurrió de su cuerpo cuando el hombre sacó de nuevo la varita y la apuntó: – ¡_Reducto_!

Aunque, el hombre apuntó erradamente, el hechizo la hizo volar sin que pudiera evitarlo Ginny. Cayó en un lugar lleno de piedras que le rasparon el cuerpo, pero la peor parte fue el golpe sordo que se dió su nuca contra una gran roca, haciéndola sangrar copiosamente.

Antes, que el hombre intentará huir del lugar, un rayo verde que provino desde un techo cercano lo golpeó en el pecho, el hombre cayó fulminado ante la maldición asesina.

Bellatrix Lestrange se encontraba en el techo de un establecimiento, viendo la pelea y cuando vió que la niña cayó al suelo desangrando, sacó la varita y mató al hombre sin misericordia. Se había cavado el espectáculo.

Cogió su escoba y aterrizó al lado del hombre.

– Eres un estúpido, Rodolphus– dijo, guardando la varita – aprovecharte de una niña, ¡por Merlín! Aunque gracias a eso ahora estás muerto – miró a la niña tirada en el suelo y sonrió –. Al fin encuentro a la persona que necesitaba – tomó su escoba y se acercó a Ginny – y eres joven – agregó, malignamente – sí, eres la indicada para mis planes –algo brilló en el cuello de Ginny y Bellatrix se inclinó a observarlo.

Era un cadenita de oro con un dije de un corazón y dentro decía: Ginny.

_Así que te llamas Ginny, ¿no?_

En ese momento, notó también que la nuca de Ginny sangraba. Sacó la varita y cogiendo su cabeza apuntó a la herida y dijo: – ¡_Episkeyo_! – la sangre se detuvo en ese instante.

El sonido del hechizo, pareció alertar a los Aurores, porque escuchó pasos apresurados a lo lejos. Así tomando su escoba y a Ginny, desapareció.

**Notas del autor:**

**Una nueva historia que ideé cuando no pude dormir. No se preocupen no dejare de lado El deseo…**

**Me gustaría que me sigan. **

**Muy pronto publicaré más capítulos de El deseo…**

**Primera vez que hago esto: ¿Reviews? **


	2. Ginny Rivers

**2. Ginny Rivers**

Bellatrix se apareció directamente en la sala de su casa. Dejo la escoba en el suelo, guardó la varita y tomó a Ginny en sus brazos.

– ¡Winky! – Llamó – Winky aparece ahora mismo.

Una elfina domestica pequeña, de un verde oscuro en la piel y mirada asustadiza, apareció.

– Sí…sí señora – tartamudeo la elfina haciendo una exagerada reverencia – ¿se le ofrece algo, a la señora? – sus ojos se posaron en Ginny.

– Claro que se me ofrece algo, elfina estúpida sino no te hubiera llamado– ladró Bellatrix – toma esa escoba – señalo la escoba tirada en el suelo – quiero que la limpies y no dejes ningún rastro en ella – la elfina hizo otra reverencia y tomó la escoba que estaba manchada de la sangre de Ginny – y cuando termines quiero que subas a la habitación de huéspedes y cures a esta niña – mostró a la pelirroja en sus brazos inconsciente.

Winky miró de nuevo a Ginny e hizo una tercera reverencia.

– Sí, señora.

– ¡Ah! – Añadió – trae el díctamo para curarla.

No esperó la respuesta d la elfina y subió las escaleras de su mansión rumbo a la habitación de huéspedes. La hastiaba tratar con la elfina doméstica, ni siquiera sabía porque la había aceptado de regalo de parte del señor Barty Crouch.

Así. Sí, lo recordaba. Era por su gran aporte en el Ministerio de Magia (eso quiere decir regalar mucho oro) y su filantropía en ayudar a los más necesitados.

Aunque todo ello era sólo una máscara, porque en verdad ella era una partidaria acérrima de Voldemort y cuando éste murió, ella rápidamente regresó al lado de los buenos, alegando que ella y su marido habían sido controlados con la maldición _Imperius _(al igual que los Malfoy)y con una fuerte cantidad de oro y falso arrepentimiento, los declararon inocentes (los torturadores de los Longbottom habían sido: los hermanos Carrow y Barty Crouch Jr.).

Así que, con su buen historial podría alegar adoptar a la niña, creando por supuesto, una sensiblera historia de cómo la niña había quedado huérfana y ella era la única persona que podía cuidarla. Porque siempre había querido tener a una hija y bla, bla, bla… convencería al jurado de adopciones del Mundo Mágico.

Llegó a una puerta hecha del roble más fino y elegante de la casa y entró. Era una lujosa habitación decorada con los más exquisitos muebles que una habitación pueda tener. Tenía un gran ropero ornamentado color caoba, una mesita de noche del mismo color junto a una cama elegante y sobria. Allí colocó a Ginny y revisó su pulso.

_Aun está viva_ – pensó – _menos mal, tanto trabajo que no esté viva sería un fiasco._

Unos toquidos se escucharon en la puerta y Winky entró.

– Disculpe, señora – dijo – ya limpié la escoba y traje el _díctamo, _señora.

– Ahora, Winky quiero que cures a la niña y la cuides todo el tiempo que este inconsciente – ordenó Bellatrix – y apenas despierte me avisas, ¿entiendes?

– Sí, señora. Winky entiende.

– Perfecto – dijo Bellatrix llegando a la puerta – me voy a mi habitación. Cuídala y no se te ocurra dormirte, elfina.

– Winky no la hará señora Bellatrix, – negó la elfina – Winky no dormirá hasta que la niña despierta, señora.

– Eso espero.

Winky se quedó a solas con Ginny. Se acercó lentamente y la vió echada en la cama. Miró su ropa toda manchada de sangre y suciedad que contrastaba con la pulcridad y limpieza del lugar. Conmovida con la pobre niña la limpió con su magia y la acostó pero al hacerlo notó una herida en la nuca y con toda la delicadeza y cuidado vendó su cabeza. Le curó las heridas y raspones que tenía en el cuerpo con el _díctamo _que trajo.

Habiendo terminado, la miró. La pequeña niña parecía una muñeca con su pálida piel y su pelirrojo cabello esparcido en la cama. Winky sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquella niña le había robado el corazón.

Toda la noche la pasó poniéndole paños fríos en la frente a la pelirroja ya que una repentina fiebre se la había presentado haciendo balbucear a Ginny cosas sin sentido y haciendo temer a Winky que algo peor podría pasarle.

Felizmente, la noche dejo pase al día y Ginny dejó de tener fiebre y Winky suspiró aliviada.

– ¡Winky! – Gritó Bellatrix Lestrange, desde el piso de abajo.

Echándole una última mirada a Ginny, la elfina se desapareció…

Una lechuza aterrizó en la mesa del comedor donde Bellatrix se sentaba, mientras Winky le preparaba el desayuno, trayendo consigo atado a la pata El Profeta del día.

Bellatrix le pagó a la lechuza y ésta se fue volando por una ventana.

– A ver que traen las noticias este día – dijo pensativamente, abriendo el periódico y sumergiéndose en él.

_ ATAQUE_ _EN EL CALLEJON DIAGON_

_Ayer, 1 de setiembre un grupo de personas encapuchadas con máscaras y montadas en escobas (más conocidas como mortífagos) atacaron los establecimientos del conocido callejón, matando e hiriendo a muchas personas inocentes que transitaban en las horas de la tarde. _

_A pesar, que los Aurores acudieron prontamente al lugar y capturaron a muchos mortífagos no se han encontrado a los planificadores de este ataque, y encima de todo el callejón ha sido completamente destruido… (Fotos en la pág. 6-7)_

Con pereza cambió de página. Esa no era la noticia que ella quería leer…

CUANDO ACUDEN LOS HEROES

_El dueño de la famosa heladería del callejón Diagon, el señor Florean Fortescue fue encontrado malherido por los Aurores al haber defendido su negocio de tres peligrosos mortífagos. También se rumores a que el edificio donde se encontraba la heladería se incendiaba e inexplicablemente después se apagó. He aquí unas declaraciones del señor Fortescue:_

"_Sí, estuve peleando con tres mortífagos y cuando hube derribado a dos, el fuego maldito se propagó por todo el lugar _– _dijo este valiente hombre _– _y creí que iba a morir, pero de la nada aparecieron unas llams azules e hicieron desaparecer el fuego maldito. Estaba asombrado no sabía…"_

Leyó otra noticia.

_HALLAN CADAVER CARBONIZADO_

_Y las tristes noticias siguen llegando, ayer un grupo de Aurores especializados encontraron a altas horas de la noche el cadáver carbonizado de una niña pelirroja. Las fuentes no están muy seguras pero se rumores que el cadáver pertenece a Ginevra Molly Weasley (10), quién acompañaba a su madre: la señora Molly Weasley, de compras después de haber dejado a sus hijos menores en el Expreso de Hogwarts, ese fatídico día, pero se separaron cuando la inocente niña se fue a comprar unos helados. _

"_No, ella no es mi hija _– _sollozaba la señora Weasley al preguntar si el cadáver pertenecía a su hija _– _mi hija jamás moriría tan absurdamente… ella… ella era valiente, ¡jamás moriría así! _– _la señora Weasley se interrumpe y llora en el hombro de su esposo._

_Por favor _– _pide el señor Arthur Weasley, terriblemente triste _– _no hagan más grande nuestro dolor. Sólo deseamos saber que sucedió con nuestra hija, por favor no importunen _– _dijo entrando junto a su esposa al Hospital Sn Mungo para Enfermedades y Lesiones Mágicas, donde se encontraba el cadáver aun no reconocido de la niña._

_Al final de esta edición se confirmó que el cadáver pertenece a Ginevra Molly Weasley. Familia Weasley nuestros más sentido pésame._

JOHN RIVERS, FALLECE

_El famoso compositor de música, John Rivers de 85 años fallece de viruela de dragón en su mansión de Gales…_

Bellatrix pasó todas las páginas y se detuvo casi hasta el final, en un título que rezaba:

_ ¡SORPRENDENTE! EL MILLONARIO RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE ES ENCONTRADO MUERTO EN EL CALLEJON DIAGON _

_Entre los cadáveres de mortífagos que se encontraron la tarde de ayer de 1 de setiembre en el callejón, se encontró el cadáver del rico hombree de negocios socio de los más adinerados personas en el Mundo Mágico (incluyendo a Cornelius Fudge, actual Ministro de Magia) de nada más y nada menos del señor Rodolphus Lestrange._

_Muchos aurores y autoridades estaban sorprendidos de encontrarlo allí (en el pasado se creyó que Lestrange y su esposa estaban involucrados con-ya –sabes-quién) vestido con una túnica negra, pero sin ninguna máscara, en los escombros de un edificio destruido (se rumorea que puede ser venganza, ya que Lestrange delató a muchos mortífagos)._

_Primeras investigaciones revelan que murió a causa de una maldición asesina. Lo curioso del asunto no es la pregunta de qué hacía un rico empresario en el callejón Diagon ese día sino que se lo encontró cerca de una niña inconsciente _– Bellatrix leyó con sumo cuidado losiguiente_: "Yo tenía el tobillo roto _– _nos manifestó la niña identificada como Demelza Robins (09) _– _entonces, mi amiga…un minuto, ¿Dónde está? _– _Nos preguntó la niña mirando alrededor_ – _¿a quién buscas? _– _Preguntó preocupado el periodista _

– ¿_Dónde está? _– _repite la niña_ – ¿_dónde? Ella estaba aquí…_ – _solloza _–. _Lo siento, la señorita Robins debe descansar _– _interrumpe un sanador._

_Retirándonos del lugar nos preguntamos: ¿A quién se refería la niña? Tal vez alucinaciones después de ese terrible ataque sufrido. Pero, a lo que íbamos el señor Lestrange será: ¿inocente o culpable? O tal vez la señora Lestrange tenga algo que ver. Sólo los aurores lo podrán resolver (fotos de Rodolphus Lestrange en los escombros del edificio)._

– ¡Maldito Rodolphus! – murmuró por lo bajo Bellatrix, dejando el periódico en la mesa– aun muerto me causas problemas.

– Disculpe la interrupción señora Lestrange – dijo Winky llegando al comedor – dos aurores la están buscando.

– ¿Aurores? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño – ¿y qué quieren?

– Hablar con usted, señora Lestrange – interrumpió un auror – hemos venido a hablar sobre su esposo.

Bellatrix se dirigió a Winky.

– ¡Vete, elfina! – Ordenó Bellatrix y Winky subió al piso de arriba haciendo antes una reverencia –. Sé lo que le sucedió a…a mi esposo acabó…acabó de leer el periódico y…– se tapó la cara y fingió llorar –…no saben…no saben lo difícil que es para mí…saber – las palabras le salían amortiguadas y entrecortadas dándole un mejor efecto a su actuación –… saber que ya no lo podré volver a ver nunca más.

Los aurores se sintieron incómodos. Lo que menos esperaban era ver a Bellatrix Lestrange, llorando frente a ellos.

– Por favor – pidió aun en su papel de una pobre viuda – por favor, entréguenme el cuerpo de mi esposo… Quiero… quiero enterrarlo junto a sus padres.

El primer auror que había hablado le dijo solemnemente:

– Señora Lestrange, sentimos la muerte de su esposo, pero debemos hacerles muchas preguntas de rigor. Porque la muerte de su esposo aun no está esclarecida.

– ¿Preguntas? – Repitió abandonando su papel por un momento – ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

– Pues, verá – dijo está vez el segundo auror – queremos saber que hizo usted en la tarde de ayer…

Winky apareció por las escaleras interrumpiendo al auror.

– Señora – dijo – señora, usted debe subir a ver…

– ¡Elfina! – Siseó Bellatrix – te dije que no interrumpieras.

– Lo sé, señora – respondió Winky – lo que sucede es que la niña despertó.

Bellatrix miró sorprendida a la elfina, ella creía que la niña despertaría por lo menos en una semana.

"_Es fuerte, en verdad."_

– Lo siento, señores – dijo levantándose de su asiento – debo dejarlos. Winky acompáñalos a la salida.

– Sí, señora.

– Esperé – terció el primer auror – ¿De qué niña habla la elfina, señora Lestrange? Por lo que sabemos usted no tiene hijos.

Bellatrix sonrió internamente. Ese auror le había dado una brillante idea.

– ¡Oh! – Dijo fingiendo tristeza otra vez – eso es lo que les quería contar antes que mi elfina interrumpiera– tomó aire –. Lo que sucede es que hace mucho tiempo he querido adoptar a un niño – les contó – y cómo en el Mundo Mágico pocos son los niños que se pueden adoptar, decidí adoptar uno del mundo muggle – y volvió cubrirse la cara con las manos – y ayer…ayer me dijeron que una niña había sufrido un accidente junto con sus padres y éstos han fallecido y ella se salvó sólo por su sangre mágica, dejándola huérfana y con una herida en la cabeza. Estaba tan grave que me la traje para llevarla a San Mungo y…– se cubrió más la cara con las manos para que no notarán que fingía –…y me enteré que sucedió es horri…ble ataque…y yo estaba asustada me la traje para aquí para que…mi elfina la curará – Winky la miró sorprendida –…y…y darle una sorpresa a mi…a mi esposo, pero él ya no está – y al final de esto, rompió a llorar.

Los aurores se miraron.

– Lo sentimos tanto, señora – dijo apenado el primer auror – no…no sabíamos que usted…que usted estaba así – le codeó al otro auror para que dijera algo.

– Sí, – dijo éste – lo sentimos. Le informaremos al Primer Ministro lo acontecido. No se preocupe – añadió al ver que Bellatrix iba a replicar – le diremos de su situación. Seguro, que la saca de la lista de sospechosos. Nosotros nos vamos; buenos días, señora Lestrange – se despidió.

– Buenos días – repitió el otro y siguió al otro auror – ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – le murmuró – podríamos llevarla a Azkaban, no me fío de esa mujer.

– Estás loco – respondió el otro susurrando también – con esa coartada y con la fama de buena persona que tiene a los que meterían a Azkaban, sería a nosotros – y agregó al ver el rostro molesto de su compañero – no te olvides que tiene el favor del Primer Ministro.

Salieron de la mansión Lestrange, caminaron un poco y al llegar casi al final de la propiedad, se desaparecieron.

Bellatrix por una ventana los vió irse. Subió a la habitación de huéspedes, donde la niña la esperaba.

_Corría persiguiendo a un tren. No sabía porque lo hacía. No tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, estaba empezando a pensar detenerse, hasta que lo vió: eran unos hermosos ojos verdes que la veían con curiosidad, pero a ella no le importó. Siguió corriendo, ahora sólo quería ver esos brillantes ojos verdes vueltos hacia ella._

_Pero, entonces el tren volteó hacia la derecha y se perdió de su vista, aunque habría jurado que antes que antes que volteará el tren, la persona a la que le pertenecían esos hermosísimos ojos le habían devuelto el saludo, pero aquello no era lo que le molestaba, sino el hecho que no había podido ver el rostro del muchacho que había visto. Sí, porque ella estaba segura era un muchacho, aunque una cortina negra tapará su rostro…_

Despertó agitada y vió a una elfina doméstica, mirándola preocupada.

– ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita? – Preguntó, solícita – ¿se siente mareada o tal vez cansada?

– Yo…yo – no sabía que decir porque no sabía si sé sentía bien o mal – ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó, mirando esa lujosa habitación donde se encontraba.

– Está es la habitación de huéspedes de la casa Lestrange – le informó – ahora, debo decirle a mi señora que usted despertó, señorita.

– ¡Espera! – Gritó la pelirroja – ¿Qué o quién es Lestrange?

Pero, Winky ya no le respondió porque se había ido para avisarle a su señora.

"_¡Qué lugar más raro! _– Pensó, mirado más detenidamente el lugar, echada en la cama – _está habitación apenas si tienes muebles, aunque pensándolo bien esa tal Winky dijo que era la habitación de huéspedes. Ahora, la pregunta sería: ¿Qué hago en la habitación de huéspedes de los Lestrange?" _– Se preguntó rascándose la cabeza distraídamente sintiéndola muy suave – pero, ¿Qué esto? – Se incorporó con rapidez, haciendo que le doliera la cabeza – ¡Ay! – Se tomó la cabeza – ¿Vendas? Pero, ¿qué hago con vendas? Si recuerdo que…– se congeló.

No recordaba nada. No podía recordar absolutamente nada. Sentía que tenía la cabeza vacía de todos sus recuerdos. Se desperó.

– No puedo recordar nada ni siquiera, ¿sé quién soy? – Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta confundida y asustada – no puedo recordar, ¿qué es lo que me sucedió? Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo…

– Yo que tú no lo haría, querida – interrumpió Bellatrix escuchando lo que dijo la pelirroja en voz alta.

"_Esto no podría ser más perfecto _– pensó – _sin memoria podré adoptarla y moldearla a mi manera."_

Ginny alzó la mirada y vió en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación a una mujer alta de cabello ensortijado y ojos negros, mirándola con una sonrisa.

– ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó.

– Perdona, querida sino me presenté – respondió la morena – soy Bellatrix Lestrange.

Y a continuación le relató la misma historia que a los aurores, diciéndole que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto y que ella sólo había sobrevivido sin ningún rasguño, salvó el golpe en la cabeza por la sangre mágica que ella posee en sus venas y cómo la había traído allí con la única intención de adoptarla y cuidarla. También le contó – dándole crédito a Winky con un extraño dejo de bondad – que la elfina la había cuidado toda la noche, velando por su bien.

Ginny sin ningún recuerdo en la mente y viendo la "bondad" de Bellatrix. Aceptó la versión que se le daba.

– Entonces…– dijo la pelirroja, después de escuchar todo –…entonces, ¿usted me adoptaría, señora Lestrange?

– Por supuesto, niña – respondió Bellatrix – pero, no me digas señora Lestrange me haces sentir una vieja. Dime: Bellatrix.

– Sí, seño…digo Bellatrix – rectificó – me gustaría hacerle dos preguntas.

– ¿Dos preguntas? – Preguntó sorprendida – a ver, ¿cuál son?

– La primera es: –¿Cuál es mi nombre? Y la segunda es: ¿Qué es esta cadenita?

La morena tragó saliva, no esperaba esas preguntas.

– Pues…– dijo dudando –…tu nombre es Ginny…– buscó un apellido en su mente y recordó uno que leyó en El Profeta de ese día –…Rivers. Tu nombre es Ginny Rivers – Ginny sólo asintió repitiendo su nombre –…y pues la segunda respuesta es…es ¡un regalo de tus padres!

– ¿Un regalo de mis padres? – Repitió, tomando el dije entre sus manos y vió escrito en el corazón su nombre: Ginny en letras doradas – ya veo – Bellatrix suspiró, había salido bien librada – espera, aquí dice algo – dijo Ginny, poniendo nerviosa a la morena – dice: "Felices 10 años, con amor mamá y papá" al reverso del dije – alzó la mirada a Bellatrix – supongo que tengo diez años – sonrió con tristeza y volvió a mirar el dije – aquí tiene escrito algo – entrecerró los ojos tratando de percibirlo mejor –. Puedes verla tú, Bellatrix.

– Sí, claro – Ginny alzó el collar y se lo mostró a Bellatrix. Bellatrix tomó el dije y allí debajo de la inscripción decía: 11–08 –81, pero Bellatrix dijo: – 17–08 –81.

Ginny sonrió, al menos sabía su nombre y su cumpleaños. En la noche, mientras Ginny dormía, Bellatrix cambió el n° 11 por el 17.

_Cuántos menos rastros de su pasado, mejor._

**Notas del autor:**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo a:**

**Andy Romanov Malfoy Riddle: gracias por ser mi primer Reviews.**

**GabriellaGroff: gracias por tu apoyo **


	3. El viaje en el tren

**El viaje en el tren**

Después de ese día, Ginny formó parte de la familia Lestrange, aunque, claro ella decidió quedarse con el que suponía era su verdadero apellido y agregarle el Lestrange, después.

Su nueva vida en la mansión Lestrange consistía en estudiar los libros que Bellatrix traía, intercalándola con clases de etiqueta y modales.

Siempre las encontró fastidiosas y aburridas, pero en una ocasión su maestra le había dicho algo realmente importante: "Con la buena educación no solo aprendes a comportarte como señorita, sino también a controlar tus propios impulsos y sentimientos." Así que, desde muy joven aprendió a refrenar sus impulsos y arranques de mal genio, ya que tenía un fuerte temperamento. Lo de sus sentimientos casi los aprendió naturalmente, al notar la indiferencia y el poco cariño que Bellatrix le proporcionaba, se volvió muy fría y cerrada con sus emociones. Y la única que la ayudaba a ser más expresiva era su fiel elfina: Winky, a quien adoraba y quería casi como a una hermana.

Cuando cumplió los once años, le llegó la carta de Hogwarts, pero Bellatrix no la dejo ir diciéndole que estudiaría en casa (aunque secretamente ella deseaba entrenar a Ginny en las Artes Oscuras) y cuando cumplió los doce (asustada por el escape de su primo Sirius Black) no la dejo ir. Eso sí, le compró una varita y la entrenó en toda clase de hechizos y maleficios, haciendo que adquiriera conocimientos que cualquiera desearía. Se podía decir que Ginny, tenía los mismos conocimientos que un alumno de quinto año.

Lo único que allí le molestaba de su educación era que Bellatrix no la dejaba montarse en una escoba, por mucho que se lo había pedido.

Una semana antes de su cumpleaños n° 13, mientras, practicaba Hechizos Defensivos con Bellatrix, recibió una gran noticia por parte de ella.

—Ginny – dijo; deteniendo el combate— me gustaría darte una noticia que seguro te alegrará – Ginny enarcó una ceja— ¿Qué te dije de alzar las cejas? Es de mala educación alzar las cejas mientras alguien te está hablando.

Ginny reprimió un bufido y bajó las cejas.

—Discúlpame, Bellatrix —respondió Ginny poniendo cara neutral— y ¿Cuál es la buena noticia si se puede saber claro está? —dijo en un tono perfectamente educado.

—Muy bien, Ginny —la felicitó Bellatrix—. Quería decirte que ese año, podrás ir finalmente a Hogwarts.

Ginny se quedó quieta con los ojos abiertos, mirándola muy sorprendida. Su máximo anhelo, incluso más que montar en una escoba, era poder ir a Hogwarts.

—Lo dices…lo dices, ¿en serio? —dijo por primera vez sorprendida, cayéndose la "mascara de a mí no me importa nada" pero Bellatrix asintió un segundo después—. Eso es… ¡genial! No puedo creerlo, ¡iré a Hogwarts! —Bellatrix la miró—. Quiero decir—tomo otra vez su máscara seria— iré a Hogwarts; muchas gracias, Bellatrix.

Bellatrix asintió de acuerdo, no quería reconocerlo, pero Ginny le caía demasiado bien para su gusto. Porque se suponía que para ella, Ginny sólo era un arma que podía utilizar cuando se le antoje.

—Bien —dijo ella apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza— ve arriba y pon en el baúl nuevo que te compre todo lo que necesitaras para ir a Hogwarts —se volvió— yo iré al callejón Diagon a comprar tus libros. Nos vemos en la cena.

—Sí. Nos vemos, Bellatrix —le dijo formalmente viendo que Bellatrix se iba.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, subió corriendo las escaleras.

Su habitación ya no era tan simple como la vió la primera vez que llegó allí. Ahora, había un gran librero que en un principio era muy pequeño cuando lo compraron, pero se alargaba mágicamente a medida que ponías más libros sobre él y tantos tenía Ginny que ahora abarcaban toda la pared de la derecha.

En la pared de la izquierda tenía el mismo ropero color caoba y la misma mesita de noche y la misma cama pegada al librero, lo único diferente allí era el color crema de las paredes y el gran ventanal al final de la habitación donde se podía observar el patio de atrás de los Lestrange y ese aire de alegría y vida que daba Ginny a la habitación.

—¡Winky! —Exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa al ver a la elfina tendiendo su cama—. ¡No lo vas a creer! ¡No lo vas a creer! —Ginny podía dejar su buena educación de lado cuando estaba con Winky— ¡Bellatrix va a dejar que vaya a Hogwarts este año! —Winky la miró con una sonrisa triste—. ¿Qué sucede, Winky? ¿No te alegras de que vaya a Hogwarts?

—Claro que sí, señorita —respondió bajando los ojos— lo que sucede es que voy a quedarme muy sola, señorita.

—¡Oh! —Ginny sintió una punzada de tristeza, le agradaba Winky y no quería dejarla sola, Winky era algo más que su elfina domestica— no te pongas triste, Winky —dijo acariciándole torpemente la cabeza— te escribiré todos los días y te contaré todo lo que me sucede.

—¿En serio, señorita; usted lo haría por una elfina como yo?

—Claro que sí, Winky. Acaso, ¿no somos amigas?

Winky alzó la cabeza sorprendida.

—Usted dijo: ¿"amigas"?

—Claro que sí —Winky se echó a llorar—. No, Winky no llores, por favor —le pidió— creí que te gustaría la idea.

—La señorita, es tan buena conmigo. La señorita es tan buena —Winky la miró con ojos llorosas— Winky tiene tanta suerte de conocerla.

—Winky no deberías llorar —le pidió la pelirroja y la elfina pronto empezó a tranquilizarse— así, así está muy bien. Entonces, ¿amigas? —Preguntó temerosa de volver a hacerla llorar, ofreciéndole la mano.

—¡Amigas! —Respondió Winky estrechándosela.

Y con ese pequeño pacto, Ginny selló una amistad que duraría por muchos años y la buscaría cuando necesitará apoyo y comprensión, cuando sienta que su mundo se desmorona, porque Winky sería su confidente en todas sus travesuras y en todo lo que sucedería en su futuro.

El 17 de agosto llegó con un sol brillante y un cielo azul despejado de nubes. Un día perfecto en un Londres donde usualmente llueve todo el año. Ginny despertó por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por su gran ventanal que, previamente Ginny había dejado abierta por la noche para ser la primera en despertar.

Se frotó los ojos y cuando reparó en que era de día y no cualquier día sino su cumpleaños, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Saltó y corrió por toda la habitación celebrando que cumplía 13 años. Libre de toda su energía extra, se puso las pantuflas, se metió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Se vistió con unos jeans, unas sandalias negras y una blusa roja y bajó a desayunar.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny! —Dijo Bellatrix felicitándola cuando entró al comedor—. Ya tienes 13 años, eres toda una señorita.

—Sí – dijo Ginny haciendo un amago para abrazarla, pero Bellatrix quién leía el periódico no se dio cuenta y Ginny se sentó desanimada y dejó que Winky le sirviera el desayuno—. Gracias, Winky.

—De nada, señorita —contestó haciéndole una exagerada reverencia— y feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Winky. Eres muy amable —le sonrió.

La morena dándose cuenta de la nueva interacción de las otras dos, frunció el ceño.

—¡Elfina! —Gritó—. No seas insolente y ¡vete a limpiar los pisos!

—Sí, señora.

Ginny miró mal a Bellatrix, al notar el maltrato hacia el Winky.

—No debiste tratarla así, Bellatrix —dijo con una voz baja pero peligrosa viendo cómo Winky se iba con la cabeza gacha hacia la cocina— Winky sólo me felicitaba.

—No debes darle demasiada confianza a esa elfina Ginny. No es de fiar —se levantó de la mesa—. A mediodía llegarán los Malfoy y tus amigos a celebrar tu fiesta… —

—_Tus _amigos dirás —le corrigió.

—…así que te pondrás el vestido azul —hizo como que no la escucho, Ginny hizo una mueca de asco a sus espaldas— y sin peros —volteó hacia Ginny pillándola— y sin caras.

Cuando se fue, Ginny bufó.

Detestaba ponerse esos vestidos y estar con los _esos_ amigos que eran amigos de los Malfoy eran tan engreídos sobre todo referente a la sangre. Cuando supieron que ella era hija de muggle la miraron con mala cara, aunque luego, se ganó el cariño de Narcisa –que siempre había deseado tener una niña– y un poco de Lucius, pero al único que detestaba de esa familia era a Draco quién nunca le hacía olvidar que era una huérfana recogida por su tía.

Ginny trataba de no escuchar sus palabras y hacerse la indiferente, aunque siempre la había afectado terriblemente. E incluso, por ello, muchas veces se hacía la fría y escondía sus propios sentimientos, para no ser lastimaba.

Bajó con el vestido azul puesto y vió una gran mesa llena de bocadillos y bebidas y en el centro una gran torta de chocolate. Sonrió, Winky la conocía demasiado bien. Hizo una nota mental de agradecerlo más tarde.

Vió a un grupo de personas conversando con Bellatrix. Personas que ella no conocía pero que de vez en cuando visitaban su casa y se encerraban con Bellatrix en su despacho. Bellatrix siempre le prohibía interrumpir o escuchar las conversaciones que allí había y Ginny no sabía de qué podrían tratar esas reuniones.

Dio una vuelta por el jardín y se sentó en un banco de piedra debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

Se sentía triste. Así no se suponía que fuera una fiesta de cumpleaños, no con adultos hablando entre ellos sino con niños correteando de aquí y allá, padres charlando animadamente y ella rodeada de sus amigos que la felicitaban y su madre llenándola de besos y abrazos mientras soplaba las velas de su pastel…

Pero no. Esa no era su realidad y no podía sentirse lastima a sí misma. Sí tenía una fiesta y aunque Bellatrix apenas la había felicitado, ella le daba una buena educación y las mejores vestimentas y Ginny no podía quejarse. Otros niños no tenían ni la mitad de lo que ella tenía ahora.

Sin embargo, todas esas cosas no podían llenar ese vacío que sentía en el pecho y que no podía identificar. Porque en esos tres años que vivía en esa casa no había sentido amor ni cariño por parte de Bellatrix, por eso no la había podido ver como una madre ni mucho menos llamarla así. Era como si Bellatrix hubiera puesto una distancia entre ellas y Ginny no podía cruzar esa línea imaginaria.

Por ello, Winky se volvió su amiga y casi hermana porque Winky era la única persona preocupada por ella como ninguna otra y Ginny se había aferrado a ese cariño como un bote salvavidas, es más sino hubiera sido por la elfina, Ginny hubiera sido una réplica de Bellatrix con su superioridad y altanería.

Ginny lo tenía, sí. Pero, sólo las usaba con gente prepotente y que se creía superior a los demás y usualmente los usaba contra Draco Malfoy.

—Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo alguien arrastrando las palabras— si es mi querida primastra.

_Y hablando del rey de roma._

—Vete, Malfoy —dijo con voz aburrida sin mirarlo— no tengo ganas de hablar contigo ni menos con tus _amiguitos —_dijo viendo a Crabbe, Goyle y a Pansy Parkinson.

Malfoy se sentó a su lado.

—Pero yo sí —Ginny lo ignoró— mira Rivers traje algunos amigos para que tu fiesta no se vea tan vacía, ya que tú, no tienes amigos —le dijo cruelmente haciendo que Ginny lo mirará.

—¡Lárgate! —Gritó furiosa, Draco siempre la molestaba porque no tenía amigos.

—¡Guau! —Exclamó—. Qué fácil es molestarte —sus amigos se rieron— aunque claro, ¿quién quiere ser amigo de una niña con pelo de payaso?

—¡Cállate! —Gritó levantándose del banco— cállate o te juro que…—

—¿Qué? —Se burló Malfoy divertido— vas a golpearme.

—Eres un imbécil —le encaró— y sí, puedo partirte tu hermosa carita ¿quieres ver? —dijo mostrándole los puños, Malfoy se echó para atrás, asustado—. Cobarde.

Y se fue. Detestaba encontrarse con ese pesado en su cumpleaños, pero no se podía evitar, él era hijo de Narcisa y para su desgracia siempre pasaban juntos los cumpleaños y Navidad.

—¡Ginny! —La llamó Narcisa Malfoy con una sonrisa —¡Feliz cumpleaños! —la abrazó.

—Esto…sí, gracias —respondió el abrazo torpemente—. Gracias, Narcisa —no estaba acostumbrada a muchas muestras de afecto.

—De nada —la soltó, pero la tomó de la mano— no te vayas. Vamos, te toca abrir tus regalos.

—Yo no creo que… —

—Vamos, no protestes —la interrumpió.

Se dejó llevar hasta una pequeña mesa donde se situaban unos paquetes que supuso, serían sus regalos. Narcisa tomó uno grande que estaba envuelto con papel de regalo con dibujos de unas estrellas titilantes y un gran lazo alrededor de él.

—Toma —le entregó el paquete con una sonrisa enigmática— espero que lo uses muy pronto.

—Esto…gracias, Narcisa —le quitó el lazo que unía las dos partes de la caja y al alzar la tapa, vio para su sorpresa, un hermoso vestido color plata con destellos dorados—. Asombroso es un… —

—¡Un Johnson & Cristal! —Chilló Pansy Parkinson, quién pasaba por allí y veía entre asombrada y envidiosa el vestido que Ginny poseía— pero, es imposible. No salen hasta en un mes. Nadie puede conseguirlos.

Narcisa se aclaró la garganta.

—Pues, imposible para ti, queridita —respondió con aires de suficiencia— pero, yo tengo una amistad de años, Any Johnson y cuando le dije que mi sobrina favorita —le sonrió a la pelirroja— cumplía años, me lo hizo así —chasqueó los dedos.

Pansy Parkinson se marchó, muerta de envidia y ambas rieron.

—Eres cruel, tía —Ginny le puso la tapa a la caja y le sonrió— pero, se lo merecía. Muchas gracias, tía.

—De nada, Ginnycita —la pelirroja hizo un mohín— ha sí, se me olvidaba que no te gusta que te digan así, ¿verdad?

—No, no me gusta —dijo firme— me hace ver como una niña.

Desenvolvió más regalos, algunos era: dinero, pulseras y cadenitas bonitas, pero ninguna se compara con la que ella tenía como regalo de sus padres.

Por último, vió en regalo envuelto con papel marrón como la tierra y por su aspecto parecía arrugado y desalineado, pero al tomarlo entre las manos sintió el palo de una escoba. Eso sólo significaba una cosa…

Temblando, quito el envoltorio y efectivamente, era una escoba, pero no era una escoba común y corriente era: UNA SAETA DE FUEGO, una escoba profesional que sólo las usaban los equipos internacionales de Quidditch.

—Cómo no pudiste ir a la Copa de Quidditch de este año —se escuchó la voz de Bellatrix cerca suyo—. Pensé, en recompensarte dándote está escoba —la miró dubitativa, ya que Ginny aún sostenía la escoba entre las manos sin decir nada— me dijeron que era para profesionales, pero supongo que tú la podrás manejar.

Ginny la miro y aun con la escoba entre las manos, la abrazó.

—Gracias, Bellatrix —agradeció con la voz entrecortada de la emoción—. Gracias, es…—no sabía cómo expresarse al sentir que Bellatrix, también la abrazaba—…increíble, gracias mamá —le susurró esto último.

El corazón de Bellatrix se detuvo un segundo, al escucharla llamarla mamá por primera vez.

—De nada, hija.

El primero de setiembre llegó y Ginny no cabía en sí de la emoción, al traspasar la barrera y llegar al andén 9 ¾ y ver el tren escarlata echando humo, que la llevaría a Hogwarts.

—¡Ey, enana! ¡Me haces el favor de moverte! —Siseó alguien desde atrás—. Algunas personas deseamos pasar, también.

Bueno, no todo podía ser alegría.

Draco Malfoy, pasó a su lado con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y Ginny tuvo que inhalar y exhalar dos veces para calmarse y no saltarle encima al rubio platinado que tenía como primo, ya que la había avergonzado delante de algunas personas.

Desde que, Bellatrix le regaló la saeta de fuego, Draco se había vuelto doblemente insoportable y trataba de burlarse de ella, pero Ginny para defenderse le restregaba su nueva escoba y se paseaba con ella en sus narices y para colmo de Draco, Ginny sabía volar muy bien.

Dos personas más salieron de la barrera: los señores Malfoy, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

—¿Lista, Ginny? —Preguntó Narcisa al llegar la pareja, junto a ella.

—Sí —respondió de repente nerviosa— es que no conozco a nadie —confesó, mirando el ir y venir de los alumnos cargados con sus mascotas en sus carritos o conversando unos con otros— si al menos Bellatrix estuviera aquí.

—Ella no puede venir —dijo esta vez Lucius Malfoy con dejo de fastidio— está demasiado ocupada, ahora.

— ¡Oh! Sí; claro —trató de que en su voz no se notara su enfado— por supuesto, su trabajo es muy importante para ella.

—¡No digas eso, Ginny! —Exclamó Narcisa sorprendida— es sólo que ella está ocupada y nos pidió que te lleváramos nosotros a tomar el tren.

—¡Ella siempre está ocupada!

Lucius la miró, irritado y tomándola del brazo se la llevó a un lado, dejando una pasmada Narcisa:

—Deja de decir estupideces, niña —la sacudió, cuando llegaron a una esquina del tren—. Ahora, no estamos para tus berrinches y Bellatrix no está aquí para defenderte, así que cállate y deja de quejarte.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida, siempre creyó que le caía bien a Lucius.

—Ahora, vámonos —le dijo el rubio mayor.

—Déjeme —exigió la pelirroja, al notar que la presión en su brazo se hacía más fuerte.

Lucius la miró y el apretón de su brazo se intensifico.

—Mira, niña —le dijo— estoy cansado de ti y tus estupideces. Así que, cuando estés cerca de mí, te comportas, ¿entendido?

Ginny solo asintió y Lucius la soltó.

—Me alegra que nos hayamos entendido —le sonrió arrogantemente.

Ginny se acarició el brazo y siguió al señor Malfoy, ofendida. Sabía que, el señor Malfoy era estricto con Draco y tenía sus momentos de altivez, pero no pensó que él, la mirará así.

Caminó lentamente, arrastrando su baúl, subió al tren sin despedirse.

—Adiós, Ginny —dijo Narcisa Malfoy—. Nos vemos en el verano.

Ginny la miró, dándose cuenta la clase de hipócrita que podía llegar a ser las personas.

Se dio media vuelta, cogió el asa de su baúl y entonces, fue consciente que estaba sola, allí; en un tren rodeada de extraños.

Suspiró e hizo lo más sensato: arrastró su baúl a lo largo del tren y cogió el primer vagón vacío que encontró.

A duras penas pudo poner su baúl en el compartimiento arriba de su asiento. Cansada, se sentó ardiéndole las manos por el esfuerzo. Ella era muy bajita para su edad y hecho de que prácticamente no hiciera nada en su casa, la hacía menos fuerte de lo que se suponía. Aunque, tampoco era una chica delicada que necesitaba ayuda a cada instante.

Miró por la venta, viendo a los arboles pasar con gran rapidez, haciéndola sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Bellatrix no había podido acompañarla, esa mañana, porque algo urgente del trabajo se le había presentado.

A veces, creía que Bellatrix no la tomaba en cuenta, cuando se trataba de escoger entre ella y su trabajo.

Y también, estaba lo del señor Malfoy, jamás le había caído bien, pero ahora se daba cuenta que él en lo absoluto la apreciaba. El señor Malfoy era un doble cara siempre se había comportado bien pero, solo ahora podía darse cuenta de la forma como en realidad era.

En ese instante, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y aparecieron por la puerta: dos muchachos rubios, uno más grande que el otro y una muchacha de cabello negro, arrastrando sus baúles.

—Hola —le dijo la muchacha dando un paso hacia delante— soy Demelza, Demelza Robins —dijo con una sonrisa, luego señalo al rubio más grande— él es Colin Creevey y él —señalo al otro rubio— es su hermano Dennis. Nos preguntamos,...ya que los demás compartimientos están llenos…podríamos sentarnos aquí.

—Sí, por supuesto —expresó Ginny con dejo de alegría, ante la idea de no sentarse sola todo el viaje.

Los muchachos entraron y acomodaron sus cosas y se sentaron enfrente de ella. Ginny, queriéndose ganar una buena impresión, les sonrió.

—Ah, por cierto —dijo recordando la lección n° 1 de sus clases de etiqueta— soy Ginny —parecía que por un momento los ojos la miraron— Ginny Rivers, un gusto.

Les ofreció la mano y extrañados de tanto formalismo los chicos, se la estrecharon.

Después, de eso reinó un silencio medio incomodo, mientras Ginny devanándose los sesos buscaba algo que decir, ya que deseaba agradarles.

—No recuerdo haberte visto antes —comentó el muchacho llamado Colin, arreglando la situación— ¿en qué casa estás?

—En ninguna —dijo con simpleza, haciendo que los otros cambiaran una mirada—. Quiero decir —se explicó— este es mi primer año en Hogwarts.

—El mío también —dijo emocionado el niño llamado Dennis, que se calló cuando Ginny lo miró.

Demelza que había estado observando desde que dijo su nombre, le preguntó:

—¿Qué no estás muy grande para entrar a primero? Auch, Colin —miró mal al rubio mayor que le había dado un codazo—. Es sólo una pregunta no es para que me pegues.

—Haz incomodado a Ginny, Demelza.

—No, no —negó Ginny con las manos—. Está bien puedo contestar, no me incomoda.

—¿Ves? —Le dice Demelza devolviéndole el golpe— no se ha molestado y tú pegándome.

—Y tú también.

Y se enfrascaron en una pelea por tener ver quien tenía la razón.

—¿Siempre están peleándose? —Le preguntó a Dennis.

—Ya van diez veces antes de subir al tren.

Ginny rió sin darse cuenta.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntaron a coro los otros dos, dejando de discutir.

Ginny se limpió una lágrima y les dijo:

—La verdad es que no la menor idea —volvió a reírse— es que sus expresiones son tan divertidas.

Los dos la miraron confundidos.

—Oh déjenlo —les miró y cambió a otro tema— eso de la selección —les preguntó— ¿es cierto que un sombrero te selecciona en que casa quedarás? Quiero decir, leí en Hogwarts: Una historia, que así se seleccionan a los nuevos, ¿es verdad?

—Sí, es verdad —le confirmó Colin— nosotros somos de Gryffindor. Bueno, eso espero —miró a Dennis — porque Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes.

—Son gryffindors —se sorprendió Ginny, había leído las cualidades de la casa de los leones, los vio diferentes— pero, si son los más valientes.

—Bueno, sí —admitió Colin un poco orgulloso— ser Gryffindor es genial, somos valientes, decididos… —

—Lerdos.

—…Lerdos —siguió Colin— ¿Qué? No, Demelza., no somos lerdos.

—Tienes razón no somos lerdos.

—¿Ves?

—Sólo los hombres.

—Sí, tienes toda…No.

—Sí, lo son.

—No.

—Sí.

—Te lo dije —le susurró Dennis a Ginny, quien se tomó la cabeza.

Como podía ser que fueran amigos.

De un momento a otro parecían tranquilos y relajados, ahora discutían como locos. Aunque, le pareció que Demelza parecía disfrutar de esas peleas.

—¡Basta! —Gritó.

Los dos la volvieron a observarla entre ofendidos y divertidos.

—Podrían dejar de pelear y seguir contándome, por favor —agregó al verlos aun molestos.

—Bien, pero yo se lo cuento —dijo Demelza sin dejar que Colin la interrumpiera— ¿entendido? —Él solo se alzó de hombros— vivimos en una torre, tenemos una sala común, increíble como una chimenea aún más increíble y todos los años ganamos la copa de Quidditch.

—¿Copa de Quidditch?

—Sí —dijo emocionado Colin, interrumpiendo a Demelza— y a que no adivinas porque.

—No, porque —dijo curiosa Ginny.

—Por Harry potter.

—Harry potter —repitió Ginny frunciendo el ceño— acaso, ¿Harry Potter pertenece a Gryffindor?

— Sí —dijeron Colin y Dennis a la vez, felices— él buscador más joven en un siglo porque entró a los once años, es increíble ¿no crees?

Pero, Ginny no contestó. Ya había escuchado hablar de Harry Potter, era el ser más engreído de la faz de la tierra, creyéndose el ser más superior por haber vencido al señor tenebroso. Al principio, lo había creído un héroe, pero Bellatrix le había quitado la venda de los ojos, diciéndole que él sólo era un niño engreído, creyéndose con poderes que no tenía y viendo a todos como la más mísera escoria.

Y por sobre todas las cosas le odiaba, porque Bellatrix le había llenado la cabeza contándole que por culpa de Harry, sus padres habían fallecido en un atentado muggle.

—Te sucede algo Ginny —pregunto amablemente Demelza, ya que sin darse cuenta, Ginny estaba apretando los puños— estas muy callada.

—Lo que pasa es que está muy sorprendida de saber que Harry Potter esta en Gryffindor —contesto Colin por ella— es más cuando supe que él estaba en Gryffindor, yo también quise entrar.

–Sí, yo también – agregó Dennis.

Ginny los miro. Seguro que ellos no sabían cómo era Potter en verdad.

—Mejor cuénteme de las clases —le sugirió, tratando de cambiar el tema ya Colin desea hablar de los pormenores de las atrapadas que hizo Harry en todos sus años de buscador y probablemente, Ginny no podría controlar su temperamento y haría explotar el compartimiento— ya saben lo que enseñan…para hacerme una idea.

Se escuchó un ruido y muchas pisadas caminando por el pasillo, después y algunas personas haciendo alboroto en el pasillo.

—¿Qué eso?

—Es la señora de las golosinas —dijo Demelza levantándose del asiento y buscándose dinero en los bolsillos traseros de los jeans— creo que iré a comprarme un pastel de caldero.

Colin y Dennis la imitaron.

—¡Espera! – Pidió el rubio mayor deteniéndola— por favor, cómprame unas grajeas de todos los sabores— Colin puso sus ojos de cachorro abandonado— por favor —agregó al ver la negativa de su amiga.

—Bien —acepto de mala gana, mientras Colin les pasaba unos sickles y le sonreía— no sé cómo me compras con esa cara. Y supongo, que a ti también tendré que comprarte tus dulces – agrego dirigiéndose a Dennis, quien asintió— ¿y cuáles serán? —Dijo con un falso suave tono de voz.

—Unas varitas de regaliz —dijo tímidamente Dennis, captando su sarcasmo y pasándole algunos knuts.

La muchacha tomo el dinero y luego, miró a Ginny esperando que le dijera algo.

—¿Yo? —se señaló confundida.

—Sí, tú —dijo Demelza medio riendo— ya que estoy de elfina de estos dos —los miró mal— puedo comprarte los dulces que quieras.

Ginny que nunca antes había comprado dulces, (ya que Bellatrix jamás le permitió comer nada que malograra sus dientes) no sabía que elegir.

—Mejor, ¿Por qué no te acompaño?

Demelza se encogió de hombros y solo dijo:

—Sí tú quieres.

Ambas caminaron por los pasillos, ya que la señora de los dulces, se había ido más adelante atendiendo a sus glotones clientes.

Mientras, caminaban uno que otro estudiante saludaba a Demelza y ella les contestaba.

—¡Vaya! —Le dijo Ginny sorprendida, al notar como un estudiante saludaba muy amistosamente a Demelza—. Parece que eres muy popular.

—Pues, si no te has dado cuenta —dijo Demelza con una sonrisa— la que parece popular eres tú. Porque no soy la única a la que han estado saludando— agregó al notar la mirada incrédula de la pelirroja— tal vez en un par de años, medio Hogwarts este detrás de ti.

Ginny enrojeció.

—No digas, bobadas —se quejó aun con las mejillas coloradas—no los conozco de nada y no creo que me hayan estado mirando. No soy bonita ni nada —Demelza la miró, enarcando una ceja—¿Qué? Es cierto.

—Hola, guapas; ¿Qué se les ofrece?—Les pregunto amablemente la señora de los dulces.

—Podría darme un pastel de caldero, una caja de grajeas de todos los sabores y una varita de regaliz.

—Claro, querida —le dijo la mujer, entregándole lo pedido —son once knuts.

—Está bien, tome —le pagó y cargó todos los dulces en sus brazos.

La amable señora volteó hacia la pelirroja.

—Y tú, querida, ¿no deseas nada?

—Pues…—miró dudosa los dulces— ¿Qué me sugiere?

La señora rió ligeramente y le contestó.

—Sabes, querida. Eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso. En más de diez años, —le confió—ellos siempre se abalanzan sobre los dulces y luego, piensan.

—Supongo —dijo Ginny tímidamente— es que no como muchos dulces.

—Una madre sobreprotectora, ¿no? —Ginny medio asintió medio se encogió los hombros— eso lo explica claramente —volvió a reírse, mientras Ginny tenía el tino de sonrojarse— ¿Por qué mejor no te nombro todos los dulces y escoges los que más te gusten?

Antes de que Ginny contestara, Demelza habló:

—Ginny sé que eres nueva y no conoces mucho, pero sino llevó esto —le mostró los dulces— seguro que empiezan a comerse los asientos. Así que, por que no escoges tus dulces y yo regresó.

—No, no te preocupes, Demelza —dijo Ginny, sin desear molestarla— yo puedo regresar sola. Además, —agregó— no es como si me fuera a perder, ¿verdad?

Demelza asintió dándole la razón.

—Bien, te dejaré sola pero, te estaremos esperando.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Tu amiga es muy amable—dijo la señora cariñosamente.

—Sí, ella —la vió irse por los pasillos—es amable —regresó sus ojos a los dulces y sonrió como una niña pequeña— podría decirme los nombre de los dulces, por favor.

A continuación le nombró todos los dulces y cuando dijo: "ranas de chocolate" a Ginny le brillaron los ojos. Adoraba el chocolate.

—Deme diez sickles de ranas de chocolate —la mujer la miró sorprendida— ¿Qué? Amo el chocolate.

La mujer metió más de la mitad de ranas que tenía —que eran como unas quinientas en total— en una bolsa y se la ofreció a la pelirroja.

—Toma, querida —le dijo—. Buen provecho y espero que no te enfermes.

—Sí, gracias —le contestó y en su apuro por pagarle se le cayeron las monedas al suelo— lo…lo siento, las recogeré —se agachó y a gatas buscó sus monedas, en el momento en que la puerta de un compartimiento cercano se abría.

—Disculpe —escuchó la voz de un muchacho decir, mientras tomaba unas monedas debajo del carrito de golosinas— dos empanadas de calabaza y un paquete de ranas de chocolate.

—¡Ey! —Le dijo Ginny levantándose del suelo, con el dinero en sus manos y sacudiéndose la ropa— yo vine primero.

Cuando acabó de limpiarse el polvo de la ropa, lo miró.

Era un muchacho un poco más alto que ella, vestido con ropas anchas, casi holgadas para un muchacho tan delgado como él. Tenía el rostro delgado y era un poco pálido y usaba unos lentes redondos un poco

ladeados hacia la izquierda, aunque le llamó su atención de su apariencia era su oscurísimo cabello negro desordenado, que parecía crecer en todas direcciones.

Ginny tuvo la fugaz idea de que ese chico no conocía la palabra peine.

—Hola —le dijo el muchacho de cabello negro desordenado, Ginny lo miro y espero a que se presentara, ya que ello, correspondía a la etiqueta y buenas costumbres. Pero, él no lo hizo, es más parecía sorprendido de haber hablado en primer lugar.

—Hola —repitió la pelirroja y al notar la incomodidad del chico al hablar, se dirigió a la señora que los miraba con una sonrisa en los labios—. Aquí tiene —le entrego el dinero— y deme unas varitas de regaliz.

La mujer busco los regaliz y se lo entregó junto con las ranas de chocolate.

—Aquí tienes, querida.

—Gracias —Ginny le volvió a pagar y le dirigió una mirada extrañada al muchacho, ya que había sentido todo el tiempo su mirada encima de ella, pero cuando lo miro, este parecía mirar el piso, Ginny lo encontró más raro aun—. Muchas gracias —a Ginny le brillaron los ojos al saber que comería chocolate muy pronto —. Adiós —dijo a nadie en particular.

Y poniendo más extraña la situación el muchacho le contesto.

—Adios.

Ginny parpadeó y se dio media vuelta confundida.

Acaso había sido una especie de chiste o algo así. O tal vez, el muchacho estaba loco ya que solo parecía decir monosílabos y con ese peinado no lo dudaba. O tal vez, era una broma y una muy pesada.

Aunque, por que había hablado tan fluidamente antes de verla.

Negó.

Ella no iba a estar metiéndose a averiguar lo que pensaba o no la gente y menos ese chico tan raro.

Regresó a su compartimiento y les convido sus chocolates y su regaliz a sus nuevos amigos y entre buscar los cromos de los magos y brujas más famosos, ver saltar a las ranas, la extraña competencia que se inició entre los cuatro por saber quién podía comer más ranas —que por supuesto gano Ginny, por mucha diferencia— y hablar de sus familias, Ginny olvido el extraño encuentro con ese muchacho de cabello desordenado.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, Ginny se sintió nerviosa.

—Deberíamos ir bajando —opino Demelza, al escuchar los ruidos que hacían los estudiantes al bajar — para coger un carruaje vacío.

Los otros tres asintieron y cuando Ginny estaba por bajar su baúl, Demelza la detuvo.

—Ginny no creo que debas bajar tu baúl ni tu tampoco, Dennis —agregó, dirigiendo al rubio.

—Y, ¿por qué no? —Preguntó Dennis.

—Pues veras —explicó la chica— como a los alumnos de primer año y ahora incluyendo a Ginny, no conocen la casa a la que pertenecen hasta que hayan sido elegidos por el sombrero seleccionador, dejen sus baúles en tren y luego, los recibirán en sus nuevas habitaciones, ¿entendiste, Dennis?

—Perfectamente. No soy tonto.

Demelza le lanzo una mirada que claramente decía: yo diría todo lo contrario. Descendieron del tren a una calle fría donde un letrero señalaba un camino hacia Hogwarts y otro a Hogsmeade y por lo que se podía ver, ambos caminos se veían muy largos. Demelza y Colin se despidieron y se fueron por el camino, mientras, Dennis y Ginny se quedaron en la estación de trenes, esperando a que los llamaran.

Un grupo de estudiantes los separó y Ginny le perdió la pista a Dennis. Al estar distraída buscando a Dennis con la mirada, choco con alguien.

—Auch —se quejó, sobándose la cabeza— creo que me hice un chinchón. Deberías tener más cuidado por donde caminas —alzo la mirada—. Tú, otra vez.

—Discúlpame —dijo amablemente el muchacho de cabello desordenado— no fue mi intención lastimarte. Yo…—se acomodó sus lentes y la vio sorprendido—…la chica de los chocolates —dijo estúpidamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¡No soy la chica de los chocolates! —le grito molesta, ese tipo le empezaba a molestar— y si te retiras de mi camino te lo agradecería. Gracias —añadió de mala gana, al ver que el chico se hacía a un lado y ella se fue.

—Harry, ¿con quién hablabas? —Pregunto Ron Weasley, llegando al lado del pelinegro junto con Hermione.

—En verdad, no lo sé —dijo con un suspiro.

—Lastima —dijo Ron—. Se veía guapa.

—¿Guapa? —Repitió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ce;o en dirección donde estaba la pelirroja, sintiéndose celosa—. No es nada guapa, Ronald. ¿No la ves? Es bajita: una enana diría yo, ¿y viste su piel? Es palidísima, parece una vampiro y su cabello ¿viste su cabello? Su cabello... —

Harry le dio la espalda a Hermione y no la siguió escuchando. Para el, ella no era bajita sino de su misma medida y no era pálida, su piel solamente era un poco más clara que de los demás y se veía suave y cálida y el color de sus cabellos, por decirlo en pocas palabras, era hermosísimo.

Rojo.

Rojo como el fuego y sus hermosos ojos marrones que parecían confundidos y molestos con él, pero sin perder ese brillo especial de alegría. Deseaba poder mirarla todo el día y perderse en sus ojos.

Harry se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos. De donde había salido eso.

Negó, sintiéndose horriblemente confundido.

—Mejor vámonos —sugirió, ya que no deseando estar cerca de la pelirroja.

Ginny al fin encontró a Dennis, que estaba al lado de un hombre realmente muy alto, de cabello, barba y ojos negros, vestido con un abrigo enorme de piel de topo y calzaba unas gigantescas botas negras.

—¿Eres Hagrid? —Le preguntó sorprendida de su altura.

—Si —dijo el gigante con una sonrisa sincera en la cara— y tú debes ser la nueva alumna: Ginny Rivers. —Ginny asintió —. Bien, el profesor Dumbledore me informo que llegarías, bienvenida y a los demás, también. Ahora, síganme y no se separen.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un gran lago, donde se situaban pequeños barcos, esperándolos.

—Detengámonos aquí y cada cuatro alumnos suban a un barco —Dennis y Ginny subieron en uno juntos —. Bien, —bramo Hagrid sobre sus cabezas, quien se había subido solo en un barco— los barcos van a moverse solos, no se preocupen y no aparten la mirada del frente.

Ginny le iba a gritar a Dennis que condenada cosa era lo que verían, pero se quedó callada, formándose una gran "o" en los labios y los demás soltaban exclamaciones. Y no era para menos.

Delante de ellos, había un magnifico Castillo, altísimo como ningún otro, construido totalmente en piedra y torres aquí y allá, pero lo mejor de todo, era ese aspecto donde se podía sentir la magia en el aire y ella tembló de la emoción, por fin había llegado a Hogwarts.


	4. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

Aun temblando de la emoción, bajó del barco y apreció las grandes puertas de roble del inmenso Hogwarts, y Hagrid percibiendo su nerviosismo —la de todo, en verdad— los introdujo al Castillo, pasando entre los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts, lleno de retratos de magos y brujas famosos, unos al verlos los saludaron, otros simplemente los miraban y otros seguían en lo suyo. Se detuvieron en un pasillo vacio y Hagrid se volvió hacia ellos:

—Bueno, solo hasta aquí puedo acompañarlos. Deben esperar a la profesora McGonagall —dijo antes de retirarse.

— ¿Y quién es ella? —Le preguntó Ginny a Dennis.

—Colin me ha dicho que es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Supongo, que ella es la que esta ha cargo de la Selección.

—Sí, también lo creo, pero, ¿cómo, exactamente, nos seleccionan?

Antes que Dennis pudiera responder, una mujer alta, vestida con una túnica negra y un sombrero del mismo color una expresión seria en el rostro, apareció por el mismo pasillo por donde Hagrid había salido, trayendo consigo un rollo de pergamino. El primer pensamiento de Ginny al ver a la mujer frente a ella, es que a esa mujer se le debía ir con cuidado.

—Buenas noches —dijo con una voz solemne, mirando a cada uno de ello, cuando reparo en Ginny, sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo más en ella y luego prosiguió: —Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete del comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

**»**Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos.Hogwarts les da la bienvenida. Ahora, formen una sola fila y síganme.

Los nerviosos alumnos se miraron entre ellos y la siguieron, Ginny se puso al final de la fila, detrás de Dennis, que ahora parecía ansioso. Caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles hechas de roble, donde se podía percibir las voces detrás de la puerta, (Ginny supuso que allí se encontrarían el resto de los alumnos del colegio), aquello la inquietó, no estaba acostumbrada a las multitudes.

—Síganme —volvió a ordenar la profesora McGonagall, empujando las puertas dobles y apretando el rollo del pergamino, adentrándose al Gran Comedor, seguida de los nuevos estudiantes, que nerviosamente caminaron entre las cuatro mesas, mirando alrededor con curiosidad. Ginny pudo sentir las miradas de muchos alumnos sobre ella e incluso escuchar murmullos hacia su persona, pero, ella no les prestó atención y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la parte superior del Comedor, donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores.

—Es…es increíble —tartamudeo Dennis emocionado, observando las dimensiones del Gran Comedor— podrías poner cien casas y aun así sobraría espacio.

Ginny asintió, dándole la razón. Si había creído que Hogwarts era hermoso, el Gran Comedor no se quedaba atrás. Cientos y cientos de velas flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas dándole un aspecto increíble, y porque no decirlo, mágico. El techo del Gran Comedor había sido encantado para que presentara el mismo aspecto que el cielo al aire libre y ahora éste presentaba una noche oscura salpicada de estrellas, bajó la mirada y vio las cuatro largas mesas que pertenecían a cada casa de la escuela: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, respectivamente.

La profesora McGonagall apareció con un taburete de cuatro patas que colocó en el suelo ante los alumnos de primero y Ginny, y encima de él, un sombrero extremadamente viejo, sucio y remendado. Ginny miró con extrañeza al sombrero delante suyo para voltear hacia Dennis, confundida. Dennis se encogió de hombros y Ginny se dio cuenta que estaba tan confundido como ella, volvió su mirada al sombrero y para su sorpresa, se abrió un desgarrón en el sombrero y formando una boca, empezó a cantar:

_Hace tal vez mil años_

_que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

_Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

_de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso Gryffindor venía del paramo;_

_el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

_del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave,_

_y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

_idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan_

_Para educar jóvenes brujos._

_Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores _

_fundó una casa diferente_

_para los diferentes caracteres_

_de su alumnado._

_Para Gryffindor _

_el valor era lo mejor;_

_Para Ravenclaw, _

_la inteligencia._

_Para Hufflepuff el mayor merito de todos_

_era romperse los codos._

_El ambicioso Slytherin_

_ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

_Estando aún con vida_

_se repartieron a cuantos venían,_

_pero, ¿cómo seguir escogiendo _

_cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?_

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_me levantó de su cabeza, _

_y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera _

_para que pudiera elegiros a la primera._

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_echare un vistazo a su mente_

_¡y te diré de qué casa eres!_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar después de que acabara de cantar el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Es sólo ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador —masculló Dennis por lo bajo y mirando molesto hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, agregó: —Voy a matar a mi hermano.

La profesora McGonagall desplegó en aquel momento un rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando pronuncie su nombre, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentarán en el taburete —dijo dirigiéndose a ellos—. Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenece, irán a la mesa correspondiente. ¡Ackerley, Stewart!

Un chico pequeño de cabello castaño se adelantó, nervioso cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador, se lo puso y se sentó en el taburete.

— ¡Ravenclaw!— Grito el sombrero.

Stewart Ackerley se quitó el sombrero y se fue a toda prisa a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde todos los miembros de la casa lo recibían, aplaudiéndolo.

— ¡Baddock, Malcolm!

Un chico de cabello negro y expresión mal humorada, se sentó en el taburete con el sombrero en la cabeza.

— ¡Slytherin!

La mesa del otro extremo del Gran Comedor estalló en vítores, Ginny vio cómo su _queridísimo _primo aplaudía la llegada de Malcolm. Ginny se lamentó por el pequeño, había leído demasiado de esa casa para saber cómo eran.

— ¡Branstone, Eleanor!

Una chica de cabello rubio y mirada ingenua, pasó adelante.

— ¡Hufflepuff!

La mesa de Hufflepuff, rompió en aplausos, dándole la bienvenida a Eleanor, y cuando llegó a la mesa, un muchacho muy guapo de cabellos negros, la saludó y la felicitó. Ginny se quedó como hipnotizada por el chico, era muy guapo.

— ¡Cauldwell, Owen!

Ginny salió de su letargo y parpadeó confundida.

— ¡Hufflepuff!

Otra vez, la misma mesa y el mismo muchacho recibieron a Owen y Ginny por un fugaz momento deseó estar ella también, en Hufflepuff.

— ¡Creevey, Dennis!—llamó la profesora McGonagall, llamando la atención de Ginny, lo miró y se le notaba nervioso.

—Suerte —le susurró, para infundirle confianza, él asintió y se adelantó, cogió el Sombrero Seleccionado, se lo puso y se sentó.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos, cuando el desgarrón que tenia por boca el sombrero, se abrió:

— ¡Gryffindor! —Grito el sombrero.

La mesa de Gryffindor prorrumpió en aplausos y le dio una cálida acogida cuando Dennis, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, llegó y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Dennis volvió su vista hacia ella y dijo sin hablar, moviendo solo los labios: " ¡Ahora te toca a ti!"

Demelza le sonrió dándole apoyo, Ginny trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero estaba tan nerviosa que le salió como una mueca.

La Selección continuó. Poco apoco chicos y chicas nervioso fueron acogidos en una casa, haciendo que la fila se acortará y haciendo a Ginny más llamativa, por ser la más alta.

— ¡Pritchard, Graham!

— ¡Slytherin!

Se empezó a sentir nerviosa y su estomago empezó a revolverse. Ahora, sólo quedaban tres: ella, una niña castaña y un niño pelinegro. No sabía en qué casa le mandaría el sombrero, sólo esperaba entrar a Gryffindor, junto a Demelza, Colín y Dennis , ellos realmente le agradaban, pero una cosa era segura, ella no entraría a Slytherin, incluso si tenía que rogarle de rodillas al Sombrero Seleccionador.

— ¡Quirke, Orla!

La niña castaña, se adelantó y se puso el sombrero.

— ¡Ravenclaw!

Pero y sí… toda su familia había ido a Slytherin no, no, técnicamente no era su familia y ella no entraría a Slytherin, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts, así tengan que arrastrarla…

— ¡Rivers, Ginny!

Ginny dio un respingo y notó que algunas personas reían y muchas otras la miraban con interés, parecía que no era la primera vez que la profesora McGonagall decía su nombre. Dio un paso adelante, nerviosa y casi resbaló con sus propios pies, un grupo de Slytherin (incluido, la pandilla idiota de su primo) se rieron. Respiró hondo una y otra vez, controlándose para no echarles un maleficio allí mismo, y recordó las palabras de Bellatrix: "La elegancia ante todo, Ginny". Así que, con toda la elegancia e indiferencia que sentía caminó hacia el taburete de cuatro patas, haciendo que las risas de los Slytherin cesarán y muchas chicas murmuraran. Se sentó en el taburete y satisfecha de hacerlos hecho callar y mandándole una sonrisa socarrona hacia su primo, se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo una voz impresionada en un lado de su oido— eso fue divertido.

—¿Cómo? Tú sabes lo que pasó.

—Por supuesto, puedo ver en tu cabeza lo sucedido, muy astuta. Incluso, Salazar Slytherin estaría muy impresionado. Sabes, serias una excelente Slytherin.

— ¿Qué? No… no, solo lo hice para que no se burlarán de mí —trató de excusarse Ginny— no me metas allí, detestó todo de ellos: su altanería, su orgullo y su aprecio por las Artes Oscuras. Además, que preferiría estar con mis amigos.

—Pero, te atrae el peligro y lo prohibido. Y no, no intentes negarlo porque sé todo lo que sucede en esta cabecita tuya, pero sí, tienes razón; Slytherin no es para ti, —se quedó pensativo mientras Ginny sonreía, al menos no la metería en Slytherin— tienes inteligencia eso puedo notarlo y un buen corazón, capaz de perdonar hasta a tus peores enemigos y eres capaz de arriesgar hasta tu vida para proteger a quienes amas. Cualquier casa a la que te ponga estaría feliz de tenerte… —

—Entonces…—dijo ansiosa.

—…Pero sólo una te ayudará a encontrar ese pasado que tanto anhelas —dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Tú sabes… —

— ¡Gryffindor! —Gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador y la mesa de Gryffindor celebró su llegada con aplausos y en un susurro, el sombrero, agregó, misteriosamente:

—Porque no puedes construir un futuro sin saber los cimientos de tu pasado.

Aun aturdida y confundida por lo dicho por el sombrero, se lo quitó y se lo entregó a la profesora McGonagall, quien le dio la bienvenida a su casa y ahí cayó en cuenta, de que había quedado en Gryffindor. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y olvidándose de las enigmáticas palabras del sombrero, se sentó al lado de sus amigos, radiante y feliz de no ser separada de sus amigos.

— ¡Qué bien, que quedaste en Gryffindor, Ginny! —dijo Dennis con entusiasmo.

—Sí, Ginny es genial que quedemos en la misma casa —dijo Demelza con una sonrisa, Colin asintió— así me dices quien fue la que te enseño caminar de esa forma tan increíble.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí, ya sabes cómo las concursantes de belleza —dijo Colin— son chicas muggles muy bonitos y con unos cuerpazos…—

—Sí, sí, ya sabemos cómo te gustan esas chicas —dijo Demelza condescendiente mirando la cara de bobo que había puesto su amigo— pero, en verdad, estuviste genial y les cerraste la boca a esos Slytherin. Oye no crees que podrías enseñar a caminar así.

—Sólo son clases de etiqueta, Demelza, la verdad —dijo Ginny con modestia—. Cualquiera que las practicara tanto como yo, caminaría igual.

—Entonces, ¿me enseñarás?

—Pues, las clases de etiquetas son muy complejas y no entenderías —miró a su amiga que la veía suplicante, suspiró—. Bien, te enseñare.

— ¡Sííííí!

El último alumno: Kevin Whitby fue elegido a Hufflepuff, la Ceremonia de Selección dio fin. La profesora McGonagall cogió el sombrero y el taburete y se los llevó.

El profesor Dumbledore: un hombre alto con abundante cabello plateado y una barba larga del mismo color, vestido con una majestuosa túnica de color verde oscuro bordada con multitudes de estrellas y lunas, se levantó (Ginny sólo lo reconoció por el cromo de ranas de chocolate y los libros de historia moderna que había leído), extendió los brazos como si deseara poder abrazar a todo los miembros del Gran Comedor:

—Tengo sólo dos palabras que decirles —dijo, y su profunda voz resonó en el Gran Comedor— ¡A comer!

La boca se le abrió de estupefacción, era sólo eso lo que tenía que decir, el famoso Albus Dumbledore, Primera Orden de Merlín, Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot y la persona quien admiraba Ginny(razón por la que siempre deseo ingresar a Hogwarts) : —¿¡A comer!

—Ginny, ¿no vas a comer? —Preguntó Demelza, señalando los platos de oro rebosantes de comida y sirviéndose puré de papas al suyo propio, mientras, Colin y Dennis comían como si no hubiera probado bocado en días.

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí… claro —se sirvió ensalada, papas asadas y un trozo de carne—. El profesor Dumbledore usualmente dice ese tipo de discursos — le dijo a Demelza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues, creí que diría algo importante e interesante, después de todo es el profesor Dumbledore, ¿no? El mago más grande de los últimos tiempos.

—"Ji," — intervino Colin con la boca llena de pollo frito—"pedo" "edo" no "jiere" "degig" —tragó con dificultad— que él no sea excéntrico y un tanto extraño. ¡Oh, mira Dennis! —Dijo, esta vez emocionado— ¡Harry Potter nos está mirando! —Ginny quien miraba al profesor Dumbledore, evaluándolo, giró tan rápido el cuello que creyó que se le había quebrado. Frotándoselo, lo buscó con la mirada, pero sólo se encontró con el mismo muchacho con quién se había topado dos veces. El chico al darse cuenta que había sido pillado observándolos, desvió la mirada, con la cara roja—. Es ese Dennis —le dijo a su hermano casi saltando de la emoción— ese chico de cabello negro y gafas redondas…—

¡Plaf!

Ginny dejo caer con demasiada fuerza, la copa con jugo de calabaza que había a punto de tomar, derramándolo en el blanco mantel.

— ¿Quieres decir…— dijo en un tono de voz frío. El mismo que usaba cada vez que se topaba con su _queridísimo_ primo Draco—… que ese…ese…—ni siquiera podía hablar de la rabia que sentía—…ese de cabello negro y gafas es Harry Potter?

—Sí —dijo Colin con emoción, pero al ver su rostro crispado, agregó: —Ginny, ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente —dijo apretando las manos hasta volverlas blancas y apartando la mirada de Harry Potter, con asco.

Él era, después de todo, el culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Bellatrix se lo había contado todo. Después de que Harry Potter había tomado el tren para su primer año en Hogwarts, mortífagos habían atacado al pequeño poblado donde ella y sus padres vivían y atacaron el coche donde ella y sus padres intentaban huir y lo peor de todo no era que los atacaban, sino porque los atacaban. Lo hacían porque un niño, un estúpido niño había asesinado a su señor, ellos cobraban venganza matando a inocentes muggles como sus padres. Por eso odiaba a Harry Potter y todo lo que su nombre representaba, porque si no fuera por él, ella, podría tener aun a sus padres a su lado. Porque por él, los mortífagos habían destruido su vida y la habían hecho perder la memoria y aunque Bellatrix la había acogido, ella siempre se sentiría como una recogida, como siempre se lo había dicho Draco.

Se sintió cansada y una fuerte jaqueca empezó a formarse en su cabeza. A duras penas, escuchó el discurso de Dumbledore sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos que se realizaría en Hogwarts y ni siquiera la repentina aparición del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Alastor Moddy, ayudó a despejar su mente. Apenas, terminó el discurso del director, casi salió corriendo a su habitación junto a sus amigos. Sólo deseaba descansar ya que mañana sería su primer día de clases y ver la cara de Harry Potter.


	5. Ronald Weasley y Cedric Diggory

_**DISCALIMER: **__la propiedad de Harry Potter no es mía es de la genio J.K Rowling, la mejor escritora del mundo, yo solo me entretengo escribiendo para los amantes de la pareja Harry y Ginny___

**Lo siento, lo siento, por la tardanza, pero estado ocupada todo el mes, ya que he entrado a trabajar y no tengo tanto tiempo como antes, solo tengo los sábados y domingos (cosa que no es mucho) para escribir y lo en suma es poco tiempo ya que comparto la compu con mis hermanos y encima cada dia llego de mi trabajo, cenó y me quedo dormida sin escribir una reverenda palabra del fic.**

**Encima yo escribo mis historia primero imaginándolas, capitulo por capitulo y donde debe terminar el capi, luego las escribo en un cuaderno y luego cuando pienso que está listo los paso en la compu, luego mientras escribo arreglo algunas palabras y al final es: **

**Un proceso largo y me toma tiempo, y como les dije: ¡No tengo tiempo!**

**Sin más y con muchas más disculpas el fic:**

Ron Weasley y Cedric Diggory

Antes que el reloj marcara las siete de la mañana, Ginny Rivers, estaba duchada, vestida y lista para desayunar. Le dio algunos retoques a su cama ya tendida, acomodándola mejor y bajo a la Sala Común. Tal vez era, porque ayer tenía un humor de perros, porque no se había dado cuenta que la Sala Común de Gryffindor era una habitación de forma circular, abarrotada de mesas y sillones mullidos, e infinitamente cálida y acogedora. Ginny tomó asiento en un sillón cercano a la chimenea y se puso a leer el _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 3, _esperando que algunos de sus amigos bajaran para desayunar juntos.

Estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no se percató que alguien bajaba de las escaleras de los chicos, bostezando y se sentaba frente suyo. Ensimismada, dio la vuelta a la página del libro y leyó interesada:

"_El estudiante del tercer año de Hogwarts, debe saber dominar los hechizos más elementales de la magia, un ejemplo de ellos es el hechizo convocador…" _

—Disculpa, —Ginny alzó la mirada, fastidiada por ser interrumpida en su lectura, para ver a un muchacho pelirrojo de unos catorce o quince años, ojos azules y pecas en la cara; parado frente a ella— pero estas pisando mi pluma.

— ¿Qué?— bajó la vista al suelo y efectivamente, estaba pisando una pluma—. Ah, lo siento —se inclinó y recogió la pluma—. Toma.

—Gracias —Ginny retorno a su lectura, pero al notar que el pelirrojo no se había movido, volvió a lazar la vista, contrariada.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te rompí la pluma?

—No, no es nada de eso —la miro fijamente.

— ¿Y entonces?

—M e recuerdas a alguien —dijo lentamente, con una mirada llena de melancolía y tristeza.

— ¿A alguien?

—A mi hermanita menor. Se parecen físicamente —dio un suspiro— claro, si tuviera tu misma edad.

—Ah, ya —dijo Ginny dubitativa, sin comprender esta extraña conversación en la que se había visto envuelta— supongo, que extrañas a tu hermana— el pelirrojo asintió, sentándose en un sillón cercano— supongo que es muy pequeña para entrar a Hogwarts, ¿no?, pero si la extrañas tanto, deberías mandarle una carta.

—No puedo —dijo el pelirrojo pareciendo miserable.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ella murió.

Ginny sintió la garganta seca y se sintió una estúpida por haber dicho eso, era obvio que al pelirrojo le dolía hablar de ello, pero él había sido el primero en hablar ese tema.

—Lo siento —dijo con torpeza— no fue mi intención.

—No importa, tú no sabias.

Se quedaron callados, Ginny se sentía horriblemente mal por el pelirrojo. Ella sabía cómo era perder a un ser querido y sentir la impotencia de no haber hecho nada por ayudarlos. Deseaba poder decir algo para animarlo, pero difícilmente sabía qué. No era muy buena expresando sentimientos de confort y alivio; porque nunca los había recibido.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista y la miró otra vez con gesto torturoso.

—Lo siento, no sé por qué te dije esas cosas.

No sabía por qué, pero le había dolido ver al pelirrojo así, tan…tan abatido.

Con un extraño sentimiento, ella habló:

—Muchas veces suceden cosas que no podemos evitar, muchas veces nos causan dolor y dañan nuestros corazones, pero debemos seguir adelante y con la cabeza en alto… ¿Qué, qué dije? —Pregunto al ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Puede ser que tú y mi hermana se parezcan físicamente, pero definitivamente su forma de de pensar es diferente —y agregó al ver la cara de confusión en la pelirroja—. Mi hermana me hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y me diría que dejara de comportarme como un idiota.

Ginny no supo si lo decía en serio o en broma. Aunque, notó que el pelirrojo parecía menos abatido que antes.

—A propósito, no me he presentado —le extendió la mano— soy Ronald Weasley, aunque mis amigos me dicen, Ron.

—Soy Ginny —respondió estrechándole la mano al pelirrojo, quien la miro mas fijamente— Ginny Rivers y sobre que me parezco a tu hermana tienes razón; usualmente, los pelirrojos nos parecemos mucho unos a otros: ojos claros, pecas en el rostro, piel muy clara, imperceptibles cejas; aunque, los irlandeses más bien, tienen las cejas más gruesas —dijo pensativamente— y los escoceses tienen el cabello pelirrojo más oscuro; ya que en Europa… ¿Qué? — se interrumpió por segunda vez, al notar a Ron con una sonrisa más amplia.

—Definitivamente, cuando hablas así, no te pareces a mi hermana, te pareces más a…—

—Ron —terció una tercera voz, interrumpiendo la conversación— me pareció extraño que no estuvieras en la habitación dormido, ¿Por qué te levantaste tan…—los ojos marrones de Ginny se encontraron con los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry Potter—…temprano?

A Harry Potter le pareció que la sala común empezaba a dar vueltas o ¿era que había dejado de respirar? Nunca en toda su vida había visto ojos más hermosos.

—No pude dormir bien —contestó Ron, sin darse cuenta de la profunda mirada que habían compartido los otros dos —y bajé y me encontré con Ginny y empezamos a conversar. ¡Ah, que tonto! Tú no la conoces, ella es la alumna nueva, su nombre es Ginny…—

— ¡Me voy! —Cortó Ginny, levantándose—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Ron —tomó su mochila y sin mirar a Harry se fue por el Hueco del Retrato, sin darse cuenta lo trastornado que había dejado a Harry Potter quien se quedó embelesado mirando el hueco del retrato, cerrarse.

—…No crees, Harry? ¿Harry? ¡¿Harry?

—Sí, Ron. Lo que tú digas —dijo totalmente ido.

— ¿En serio? Me regalas tu saeta de fuego.

— ¿Queeeeeé? —Dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

Ron se desternilló de risa y Harry supo que solo le había tomado el pelo.

—Que cara —dijo Ron, aún riendo— era broma, lo dije porque no me prestabas atención, ¿en qué pensabas?

— ¡En nadie!—Ron alzó una ceja—. Quiero decir en nada —trató de rectificarse aunque su amigo lo miraba sospechosamente. Donde estaba Hermione cuando se le necesitaba.

Sí, era oficial. Estaba totalmente pérdida y todo por la culpa de Harry Potter. Pero, una vocecilla en su cabeza, le recordó que había sido ella la que casi salió corriendo de la Sala Común.

Es que los ojos verdes de Harry Potter, la habían inquietado…

Demasiado.

Ese pensamiento la molestó mucho, jamás en su vida se había sentido así de vulnerable, cuando sus ojos y los de Potter se encontraron. Meneó la cabeza, desechando esa idea de inmediato. Potter para ella, no significaba nada más que el culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

Consultó su reloj de pulsera y se desesperó, había caminado por ese enorme Castillo por casi media hora y aún no podía encontrar el Gran Salón, para desayunar y lo peor era que llegaría tarde a su primera clase, ¡ en su primer día!

—No, no —trató de recordar el camino que había tomado ayer con sus amigos, pero era totalmente imposible, el Castillo era enorme.

Estaba por gritar de frustración, cuando escucho unas risas provenientes de un pasillo lejano.

—Estoy salvada —pensó, aliviada al ver a un grupo de tres chicos caminando tranquilamente, por el pasillo—. Disculpen —Grito, haciéndolos detener — estoy totalmente perdida —dijo un poco jadeante al alcanzarlos—, en este enorme Castillo, podrían decirme, ¿Cómo llegar al Gran Salón?

—Claro, por supuesto —respondió caballerosamente, un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos celestes; muy atractivo— incluso, podemos acompañarte, ¿no, chicos?— los otros dos muchachos asintieron.

—Gracias —les sonrió agradecida y empezaron a caminar.

—Por cierto, soy Steve Colleman —se presento el rubio— y ellos son: Patrick News y Cedric Diggory.

Patrick News era un atractivo muchacho de 17 años, de cabello castaño clarísimo y unos impresionantes ojos azules; mientras que Cedric Diggory era un muchacho de cabellos y ojos negros increíbles, extremadamente guapo y de un físico aun más increíble y para aumentar su atractivo tenía una sonrisa sincera cuando Ginny giro para mirarlo. Ginny recordó vagamente que, Cedric Diggory había sido el muchacho que ella había estado mirando de soslayo en la Selección de las Casas. Las mejillas se le sonrosaron.

—Soy yo, Ginny Rivers…quiero decir, yo soy Ginny Rivers —se presentó con cierta torpeza— mucho gusto en conocerlos y gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay problema —dijo Patrick sin darle importancia —pero, ¿Cómo una alumna de Hogwarts no sabe llegar al Gran Salón? Porque, francamente, ¡Auch! Steve, ¿Por qué me pegas? —Pregunto adolorido frotándose la nuca, donde Steve le había pegado.

—Por idiota —respondió Steve, molesto— no te das cuenta que ella es la nueva alumna, que ingresó ayer. ¿Cómo va saber llegar al Gran Salón, en su primer día?

—Yo no sabía.

—Tú nunca sabes.

Y empezaron a discutir ante la atónita mirada de Ginny.

—Perdónalos —dijo Cedric Diggory con una sonrisa avergonzada, señalando a sus amigos con la cabeza— ellos, siempre discuten; no les prestes atención.

— ¿Siempre? No son amigos.

—Sí, pero eso no les impide pelear para tener la razón.

— ¿Y no te molesta? —Dijo Ginny al ver a Cedric, contemplar la discusión con gesto cansino.

—Ya sabes uno se acostumbra —le volvió a sonreír; haciendo que Ginny pestañeara más veces de lo normal y se dirigió a sus amigos— ¡eh, chicos! —Les llamó— ¿podrían calmarse? Tenemos que llevara Ginny al Gran Salón, no querrán que pierda su primer desayuno en Hogwarts.

—Tienes razón, Cedric —concedió Steve, mirando a Patrick de mala manera— prometimos ayudar a Ginny y lo haremos.

—Sí, —asintió Patrick, devolviéndole la mirada—, después de todo, un Hufflepuff tiene palabra.

Sin más los cuatro reanudaron su marcha en silencio, ya sea porque Patrick y Steve estaban enojados ó porque Cedric y Ginny eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para no iniciar otra conversación, donde podrían volver a enojarse.

Al fin llegaron al Gran Comedor, cuando Patrick y Steve llegaron, muchas Hufflepuff, los saludaron y les sonrieron. Pero, cuando Cedric llegó, Ginny notó que las Ravenclaw, las Gryffindor y algunas Slytherin lo miraron, embelesadas y con sonrisas tontas en el rostro.

Al pasar por las mesas, acompañada por Cedric, pudo notar cómo muchas chicas, la miraban entre sorprendidas y envidiosas y luego, murmuraban a sus espaldas. No le dio importancia, tenía demasiada experiencia para ignorar malos comentarios acerca de ella.

—Bueno, Ginny —dijo Cedric al llegar a la mesa de Hufflepuff— debo ir a desayunar, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —repitió Ginny y se dio cuenta porque las chicas la miraban mal. Cedric Diggory era una persona agradable y muy amable, pero sobre todo muy guapo.

Vislumbró a sus amigos en el centro de la mesa, se encaminó rápidamente hacia allí, ya que escuchaba los murmullos de la gente y al llegar, se dejo caer en una silla vacía, con un suspiro.

—Ginny, ¿me pareció, — pregunto Demelza calmadamente— o hablaste con Cedric Diggory, el chico más popular de Hogwarts?—termino de decir con emoción y un poco alocada. Ginny asintió, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Bueno, la verdad…—

—No, eso no importa—la interrumpió— ¿Cómo te lo encontraste?

—Pues, en verdad… —

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —La volvió interrumpir— ¡Cedric Diggory! —esto último lo dijo casi en un grito haciendo que muchas cabezas giraran hacia ella.

—Demelza, no seas exagerada—dijo Colin exasperado por el comportamiento de su amiga, mientras Dennis reía divertido— apenas, es un chico.

—Sí, pero no cualquier chico, es el chico más guapo y popular de todo Hogwarts, ¿verdad, Ginny?

—Yo…—

— ¿Ves, Colin? Ginny piensa lo mismo.

—Ni siquiera la has dejado hablar. Además, Diggory apesta.

—Lo que pasa es que eres un envidioso.

— ¿Envidioso, yo? Por favor.

—Sí, tú. Además, que eres…—

Pero lo que era Colin, Ginny no lo supo porque en ese instante miles de lechuzas, aparecieron volando por todo el Gran Comedor, dejando paquetes o cartas a sus dueños. Ginny buscó, esperanzada, la lechuza gris de Bellatrix; sin embargo, una de color parda se detuvo frente a ella con una carta con su nombre.

Sorprendida, desató la carta que estaba atada a la pata del animal y leyó:

_Ginny:_

_Espero que tus clases en Hogwarts vayan bien este día. _

_Asuntos me requerían ayer, por eso, no pude acompañarte._

_Supongo que ya te enteraste del Torneo de los Tres magos que se realizara en Hogwarts este año, quiero que me mantengas informada de todo lo que suceda en el evento._

_Atte, Bellatrix Lestrange_

_P.D. El búho que te trajo la carta es tuyo; con él me mandaras todos los mensajes necesarios._

Ginny miró la carta. Ningún ¿Cómo estás? ¿En qué casa quedaste? O algún sentimiento noble hacia ella. Guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica, resignada.

Tal vez, Bellatrix no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, pero al menos, era la única persona que se preocupaba por ella.

—Ginny —la llamó Demelza, preocupada al notar el gesto de tristeza en su amiga— ¿quién te escribió?

—Mi madre— suspiró resignada— y me regaló este búho. Bonito, ¿no?—acarició al búho, quien ululo, agradecido — ¿qué nombre puedo ponerle a un búho? — preguntó a sus amigos. Tratando de cambiar el tema

—Bueno, no sé. Nunca he tenido un búho ó lechuza —respondió Colin.

—Ni yo —dijo Demelza.

—Ni yo —dijo Dennis.

La pelirroja miró al búho: al inicio creyó que era de color pardo, pero si se le veía con atención era de un castaño claro y sus ojos eran de un verde clarísimo. Muy parecidos a…

— ¡Ginny! —La pelirroja pareció salir de un extraño trance y parpadeó confusa— esta es la tercera vez que te llamó, ¿en que piensas?

—En nada, Demelza —respondió tomándose un lado de la cabeza—_ ¿Qué había sido aquello? _Sera mejor, que tomemos rápido el desayuno, para llegar a las clases —miró al búho—. Ve a la lechuceria, cuando tenga un nombre para ti, te buscare para decírtelo.

El búho ululo conforme con lo dicho por la pelirroja y retomo su vuelo hacia la lechuceria.

—Ha sido una clase estupenda —comentaba Ginny al final de su día, acompañada por Colin y Dennis, a quien habían recogido de su clase— la profesora McGonagall es estupenda como animaga.

—Con todo lo que me han contado de su clase, ya no puedo esperar a conocer a la profesora McGonagall —declaró Dennis feliz —además que es nuestra jefa de casa…—

—Al que yo quiero conocer —repuso Colin— es al profesor Moddy, escuché a los de séptimo que fue una clase increíble.

—El profesor Moddy, ¿es el hombre que llego ayer a mitad de la cena? —Preguntó Ginny— ¿el del ojo mágico?

—Sí y un gran auror —afirmó Colin— cazó a muchos mortífagos después de Quien-Tú-sabes; cayó del poder. La mitad de las celdas de Azkaban están llenas, gracias a él.

—Sí, pero ahora está retirado —añadió Dennis— y dicen que es muy paranoico.

—Bueno, sí —admitió Colin— pero sigue siendo igual de genial, ¿no?

Dennis asintió de acuerdo con su hermano.

"Así que el profesor Moddy había atrapado a muchos mortífagos— pensó Ginny, conforme avanzaban por los pasillos de la Escuela, buscando la clase de segundo año, donde se estaba Demelza — suena interesante: cazador de magos oscuros".

—Demelza, ¡al fin! —Exclamó Colin, al ver a su amiga salir de las mazmorras— tengo tanta hambre que me comería un hipogrifo.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Colin —dijo Demelza con sarcasmo— y yo no tengo la culpa de salir tan tarde, el profesor Snape me retuvo haciéndome limpiar las mazmorras.

— ¿El profesor Snape? —Inquirió Ginny, que aún no había tenido clases con él— ¿el profesor de pociones?

—Él mismo —confirmó Colin— ¿y por qué te retuvo?

Demelza miro un hilillo de su túnica y no contestó.

—Demelza, ¿Qué hiciste? —dijo Colin, mirando a su amiga; Ginny también la miro, curiosa.

—Yo, pues…eh… Digamos que de alguna forma…hice explotar el caldero de Romilda Vane —dijo Demelza con una sonrisa inocente ante la ceñuda mirada de Colin— y le explotó en la cara y les salieron unos furúnculos gigantes y…y…—

— ¡Demelza! —le regaño Colin; mientras, Ginny y Dennis se partían de la risa. Colin resopló disgustado, aunque a Ginny le pareció detectar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. No entiendo la rivalidad que existe entre ustedes, ¿Por qué siempre se pelean?

—Ella tiene la culpa —dijo Demelza mientras partían hacia el Gran Comedor— es fastidiosa, se cree la reina de segundo año y yo no soporto a la gente engreída, me revienta. Además, que no le agrada nada que yo siempre le gane en los duelos y tenga amigos en las diferentes casas.

—Esa no es justificación para hacerle explotar el caldero.

—Para mí sí —murmuro Demelza muy bajito para que solo Ginny la escuchara.

Doblaron en un pasillo y vieron a muchos estudiantes que abarrotaban el vestíbulo y miraban al profesor Moddy haciendo rebotar a un hurón blanco en el suelo de piedra. A su lado se encontraban Ron Weasley, una castaña y (frunció el ceño) Harry Potter, riendo. Por la caras que tenian parecía que a los chicos les había llegado la Navidad dos mese antes, mientras la castaña miraba entre reprobación por la actitud del profesor Moddy y diversión porque el hurón parecía rebotar mucho más alto.

— ¡Profesor Moddy! —exclamo una voz horrorizada, a sus espaldas.

Ginny se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que la persona que había hablado era la profesora Mc Gonagall, que bajaba por una escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros.

—Hola, profesora McGonagall —respondió Moddy con toda tranquilidad, haciendo rebotar aún más alto al hurón.

—¿Qué…qué está usted haciendo?—Pregunto la profesora McGonagall, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea del hurón, mientras se abría paso entre los estudiantes.

—Enseñar —explico Moddy.

—Ens…Moddy, ¿ese es un alumno?—grito la profesora McGonagall, al tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros que traía consigo.

—Sí —contestó Moddy.

— ¡No!—vociferó la profesora McGonagall, sacando la varita. Al momento siguiente reapareció Malfoy con un ruido seco, hecho un ovillo en el suelo con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara, que en ese momento tenía un color rosa muy vivo. Haciendo un gesto de dolor se puso de pie.

Ginny miro con sorpresa a su rubio primo y tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no dejar que la risa escapara de sus labios. Malfoy siempre había tenido un extraño cuidado con su cabello y ahora estaba más revuelto que si una bandada de lechuzas lo hubieran atacado.

— ¡Moddy, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! —Dijo con voz débil la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo ha explicado.

—Puede que lo haya mencionado, sí —respondió Moddy, rascándose la barbilla muy tranquilo—, pero pensé que un buen susto…

— ¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moddy! ¡O hablamos con el jefe de la casa a la que pertenece el infractor…!

—Entonces haré eso —contestó Moddy, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.

Malfoy, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas a causa del dolor y la humillación, miró a Moddy con odio y murmuró una frase de la que, se pudieron entender claramente las palabras "mi padre".

—¿AH, sí? Dijo Moddy en voz baja, acercándose con su cojera unos pocos pasos. Los golpes de su pata de palo contra el suelo retumbaron en todo el vestibulo—. Bien, conozco a tu padre desde hace mucho, chaval. Dile que Moddy vigilara a su hijo muy de cerca…dile eso de mi parte…bueno, supongo que el jefe de tu casa es Snape, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Malfoy, con resentimiento.

—Otro viejo amigo —gruño Moddy—. Hace mucho que tengo ganas de charlar con el viejo Snape…vamos, adelante…—y agarró a Malfoy del brazo para conducirlo de camino a las mazmorras. Al pasar por entre la multitud, se encontró con Ginny, quien al descubrir quién era el hurón le sonrió burlonamente y éste paso derrotado, a su lado para dirigirse a las mazmorras.

—Viste la cara de Malfoy —dijo Colin riendo, entrando al Gran Salón— creo que guardare este día como un recuerdo.

Ginny no era vengativa, pero recordó todas las humillaciones que había recibido de Malfoy.

Sí, la imagen de Draco Malfoy con la apariencia de un hurón saltarín, jamás se le iría de la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa se fue a cenar con sus amigos.

**Supongo, que algunos se habrán dado cuenta de los similares que son algunos caracteres con nuestros personajes principales, pero si no, creo que deberían volver a leerlo. **

**Lo de Malfoy no me pude resistir, ya verán en un recuerdo como molestaba a Ginny de pequeña y creo que es una pequeña venganza a todos los abusadores que existen en las escuelas, aunque jamás estoy de acuerdo con las revanchas y la venganza.**

**Las actualizaciones serán cada mes. **

**Siguiente capítulo: Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.**

**Hasta pronto, **

**SOLE. **


End file.
